


The Edge

by GuroKawaii



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Anorexia, Bullied Kyle, Bullied Tweek, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Kyle my poor little cinnamon bun, M/M, Minor, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuroKawaii/pseuds/GuroKawaii
Summary: Kyle is struggling with an eating disorder can his boyfriend Stan help him? (I do not own South Park)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing notes, so I ain't gonna write any. Hope you enjoy.

Kyle stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, disappointed at what he saw. What did he see you may ask?   
Fat.  
Too much of it. It was disgusting, he is disgusting.   
“Worthless.” He mumbled to himself, Staring down at his feet instead of his stomach, not wanting to see the big squishy mass anymore. He sighs, walking over to the bathtub and turning on the water as hot as it will go, so hot that the mirrors fog up even before he enters the shower. It burns but it feels good.   
Now what to do about this little, or should I say ‘big’ problem? He thought, What was he doing wrong? He had been eating healthy and exercising everyday for the past month and he had only lost 5 pounds. He now weighed 120 pounds and he was 5’5. His BMI was 20.0. Both his weight and BMI were much too high, he had to do something about it and obviously dieting and exercising 3 times a week weren’t enough. So then what was? Maybe he should just stop whining about his weight and starve himself he thought with a small smirk.  
…starve himself?  
That sounded like a most appealing option, it was certainly bound to be the fastest way to lose weight, that along with a healthy amount of exercise of course.   
So why not?   
Well, he thought, watching his stomach rise and fall as water drizzled down his arms and down the shower drain.  
Well… he couldn’t think of a reason why not, except maybe that people would notice that he wasn’t eating, but then again, who cared enough about him to notice?… Well, if it was going to be a problem then maybe he’d just wear baggy clothes, it’s not like he wore tight clothes to begin with, he didn’t want to think of what people would say if he ever wore tight clothes, he couldn’t and didn’t want to picture it. Not one bit. He was fat enough as it was, he didn’t need to be reminded of it. Kyle sighs, isn’t this the kind of thing a girl his age would worry about?.... And anyway, he can’t just starve himself, it just isn’t healthy and anyway, he was way too smart for that. He would just have to find another, more effective way to lose weight, more effective than what he’d been doing the past month anyway. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower into the steamy air of the bathroom. The mirror is fogged up, thank God it was. Now he doesn’t have to look at his plump stomach. He dried off using one of the fluffy white towels his mother had bought just the past weekend. When finally dry and clothed he walks out of the bathroom and to his own room. He throws his dirty clothes and towel into the laundry basket beside his door then flops down on his bed. Not even 5 minutes after laying down he hears someone make their way up the stairs “Kyle?” came Ike’s voice from the hallway.   
“Yeah?” answers Kyle.   
“Dinners ready.”  
“Great…” He mutters.  
“Did you say something?” Ike asks  
“No, nothing. Forget it little bro.”  
“‘K, but seriously, hurry up. We’ve been waiting for you to get out of the shower, dinner was ready 10 minutes ago… didn’t you hear me knock on the door?”  
Kyle stands up. “No.” He said innocently enough, walking out of his room and down the stairs with Ike.  
At dinner he eats a little less than usual, he could cut back on fatty foods, like meat and fatty drinks like milk, both of which where on his plate and in his cup at the dinner table. He picks around the pork and only eats vegetables and his motzoh ball soup. Once he’s done he stands up and collects his plate and bowl. ”Is there something wrong with the pork, bubbalah?” Sheila asks Kyle.   
“No, of course not, I’m just not that hungry for it is all.” He lies simply, walking towards the kitchen sink.  
Sheila smiles at Kyle when he passes, “Oh, okay Kyle, I was just wondering.”  
“Okay.” Kyle says putting his dishes in the sink and walking back up the stairs to his room. Once there he pulls out his laptop and searches ‘How to lose weight’ After a few moments of surfing through websites depicting healthy eating and exercise he finally mutters: “This is stupid.” and closes the laptop. If he wants to lose weight he is going to have to do it by himself.  
He gets up and walks down the stairs to the basement, there he steps onto the treadmill and turns it on, after about 2 hours his legs feel numb and shaky but he continues to push himself until he notices the sound of someone coming down the stairs, he turns his head and sees that it’s Stan. “Hey dude.” Kyle greets, his breathing heavy and irregular “What’s up?” Stans asks, coming closer to the treadmill and Kyle, looking at the time his eyes widen. “Dude, 2 hours? Seriously?”   
Kyle laughs it off “ Yeah, that’s the usual amount of time for someone to be on one of these things, sometimes even more… you just haven’t ever used a treadmill so you wouldn’t know.”   
“How do you know I’ve never used a treadmill?”  
“Well, have you?”   
…  
“No, I guess I haven’t.”  
Kyle smirks “That’s what I thought.”   
He turns off the machine and steps off once it comes to a stop. “So what brings you here?” Kyle asks, staring him down “Surly you’re not back for more sex, we already did it in the bathroom at school today.  
“Can’t I just come and see my boyfriend without being accused of wanting to do dirty stuff to him?”  
Kyle laughs “I guess.” He says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Stan, as he was 5” taller than him. Stan licks the bottom of “Kyle’s lips, begging for entrance Kyle has to force his face to stay straight as he opens his mouth and allows Stan and his tongue to intertwine and tangle together. Stan places his hand under Kyle’s shirt, causing Kyle to shudder and move away. “Don’t.” He says, his face burning up “What?” Stan says “Touch my stomach.” kyle says   
“Why?”  
“Because I asked you not to, isn’t that enough?”  
“Not really,” Stan says, grinning “Why?” He asks again.  
“Never mind, just don’t do it again.”  
“Why though?”  
“I said never mind, God.”  
Stan looks at Kyle with a confused look on his face. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me, don’t.”  
“It’s nothing, really.”  
“Okay.” Says Stan. “Can you ask your mom if I can stay over tonight? Shelly is visiting from collage and she’s making my life a living hell.”   
“That sucks, but it’s a school night.”  
“Can you just ask?”  
“I’ll ask,” Kyle pauses for a moment “But I know the answer is no, and so do you.”  
“Fine, fine, don’t ask. But I’m staying here until your mom kicks me out.” Stan says, bending over and pressing his lips to Kyles. “Okay.” Kyle says when they both pull away for air.  
“Okay.” Stan said.  
And they go back to kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:D What will happen when someone finds out about Kyle and Stan's relationship?!

Kyle wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock, he groans and rolls over onto his back. “Get up…” He moans to himself, pushing his legs off the bed in order to wake himself up a little. “Kyle?” Ike says, pushing open Kyle’s door “Kyle that’s like the 4th time your alarm clock has gone off, get up.”   
“What?!” Kyle yelled, flipping onto the floor, once he got up he looked at his alarm clock.   
“8:34!”  
“Kyle?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting up!”  
“Okay, mom’s making breakfast.”  
Kyle winced, the thought of food made him feel sick, all those calories turning into fat… He couldn’t have that. But he couldn’t just skip breakfast. Maybe he’d just have a piece of toast or something. You don’t have time anyway, fatty. He thought to himself. Well, maybe just this one time he’d skip breakfast…   
Kyle made his way down the hallway and to the bathroom. There he brushed his teeth, combed his uncombable jew fro, and took a piss. Then he went back to his room and changed into a much-to-big T-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants and grabbed his math homework and jacket, then he went down the stairs, tripping on the third step down. He tumbled down the stairs and smacked his face off of the wall at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Kyle?!” Sheila called, rushing over to the stairs   
“Are you okay?” she asked, concern in her voice.  
“Yeah, I’m fine…” Kyle said, reaching up to his nose and feeling a warm liquid streaming out of it, he looks down at his now wet hand and curses “Shit.” He says.  
“Let me get you a tissue,” Kyles mom says, walking the few steps to the coffee table and back.   
“Here.” She says, handing him the tissues she got from off of the coffee table.   
“Thank you.” He says, standing up and grabbing the Kleenexes from his mother’s hand (Yes it’s the brand kleenex-- Some people call non-Kleenex brand tissue Kleenex, but not me. :) ) he rolls up the end and sticks it up his nose   
“Well,” He says, looking over his mother’s concerned features “I’ve gotta get to school.”   
“Okay bubblah, be careful on the roads this morning, it rained yesterday, so they should be extra icy.”  
“Yeah mom, I’ve been driving for a year now and the roads are always icy.”  
“Okay, okay...” And with that he opened the door and was about to stumble out before his mother called his name once again.   
“What?” he responded   
“I know you don’t have a lot of time, but let me make you some toast.”   
Kyle’s stomach did a somersault “O-okay…” After a few minutes in the kitchen Sheila finally returned with two pieces of buttered toast “Here you go Bubblah.”   
“Thanks…” Says Kyle with a very forced smile, then he exits the house and gets in his mom’s car.  
On the way to school he decides to pass the bus stop to see if Kenny needs a ride, but of course the bus left 30 minutes ago and he verbally curses, realizing he has only wasted what little time he had left before school. He looked at the time in the car. “Shit! 8:56! School starts in 4 minutes! There’s no way I’ll make it in time!” he yells at himself, seeing a small orange dot on the side of the road growing larger. Was it Kenny?... Yes, it was he noticed when he drove a little closer. He pulled over beside Kenny and rolled down the passenger side window “You need a ride Ken?” He asked  
“Yeah, why not,” Says Kenny, opening the door and hopping in.  
“What happened to your nose?”  
“Oh, that…” Says Kyle, embarrassed.   
“What?” ….  
“I tripped going down the stairs.”   
“Oh, lmfao.”  
“Shut up Kenny.”   
“Okay, okay I was only joking…”  
“So why aren’t you taking the bus?” Asks Kyle  
“I woke up late and missed it.”  
“Oh, same… not the bus part of course, as you can see, but I slept in too.” Kyle laughs  
Kenny smiles and notices the uneaten toast sitting on the cars dashboard   
“You gonna eat that? I’m starving.”  
“No, go ahead and eat them, I’m not hungry.” Kyle says  
Kyle continues to drive and by the time they reach the school their 6 minutes late. “Shit!” Kyle yells looking at the clock.   
“Dude,” said Kenny “It’s like 7 minutes, calm down.”  
“Yeah, you’re right….”  
“I’m always right.” Kenny grins at him.  
“Whatever bro.” Says Kyle stepping out of the car at the same time as Kenny. “See you later!” Kyle yells, running to the school doors, causing Kenny to roll his eyes. “What a dweeb.” He mumbles looking amused.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“When’s gym?” Stan asks Kyle.   
“After this period.” Kyle responds, sitting down at the desk beside stan’s.  
‘How do you remember the schedule so well?”  
“I don’t know,” Kyle says “I guess I just have a good memory, plus we’ve been following this schedule for 4 months now.”   
“Yeah, but having a good memory makes you even smarter.”  
Kyle could feel his face burning up a bit, he laughs “I’m not that smart.” He says   
“Sure you are!” Stan said.  
“Yeah, okay…”  
Stan frowns. “You really are, you always get 100%, you’re in most of our advanced classes, and didn’t you tell me your IQ was 151 when Mr. Mackey tested it in grade 6? That’s a pretty damn high IQ.”  
“I said yeah Stanly!” Yells Kyle, getting the whole class’s attention  
“Uh-oh, lover’s quarrel?” Cartman laughs  
“‘Stanly’?” mouths stan  
“How many times have we had to tell you Cartman, we’re not gay.” Said Kyle.  
“The more you deny it the more I think it’s true.” Eric grins  
“Shut up fatass.”  
“Whatever ass monger.”  
“Up yours Cartman.”  
“Faggot.”  
“Semon-breath.”  
“Dildo fucker.”  
“Sped.”  
“I hope you get fucked by a fish Kyle!”  
“You’re such a fucking dog penis Cartman!”  
“Okay class!” Yells Mr. Lynch says, obviously hearing Kyle and Cartman from the hallway along with the rest of their classmates  
Who were watching with smirks on their faces.  
“I hope you got your English homework done.”  
Kyle and Cartman glare at one another for a moment longer before reaching around their chairs and unzipping their bags to get their English assignment.  
Mr. Lynch goes around the class and grabs everyone's homework, smiling as he does so. Once he finishes he says: “Okay, so today we are going to start a project, for this project you are going to write a report on a famous author. It needs to be at least two thousand words, you are going to be working in pairs of three, so get to finding your partners.” Kyle and Stan immediately look at each other and nod.   
“Kenny, join me and Stan.” Kyle said  
“Can’t, I’m gonna ask these two smokin’ hot ladies, Bebe and Red. They want me.” He said, whispering the last part and earning smirks from the girls.  
“I guess you know what that means you Stan, Kahl.” Says Eric.  
“Aww, Goddamn it.” Moans Kyle.  
“Come on,” says Eric. “It’ll be fun.~”  
“Craig!--” Kyle shouts across the room.  
“What?” Craig responds in his nasally voice  
“Join me and Stan!”  
“Sorry, I’m with Tweek and Clyde.”  
“Token!”  
“What?”  
“Be with me and Stan!”  
“Can’t, i’m with Jimmy and Wendy.”   
“Timmy!”  
“Timmy?”  
“He’s with us.” Groans Heidi, who is sitting next to Annie and Timmy.  
“That last one was just insulting Kahl.”   
“Whatever fatass... “  
Cartman looks up at kyle with big round eyes “So can I be in your group now Kahl, …Stan?”  
“Yes… And would you stop making that face you look like a really ugly child.”  
“Shut up Jew!” Eric said, frowning deeply.   
“How ‘bout you make me?” Says Kyle.  
“Oh, how about I just shove my cock in your mouth right here and now, I bet you’d like that fag.”  
“Shut the hell up Cartman.” Stan fumed. He and Kyle weren't too keen on anyone knowing their little secret, and with Cartman bringing it up all the time, even though he had no idea about it, they feel like they had lost some how.  
“Fine, fine, how about Stan shoves his dick in your mouth instead, since you have a boner for him Kahl.” Eric advised.  
“I’d like that very much.~” Kyle publicized  
Eric’s eyes grew wide at this, “I knew it!!” He yells triumphantly.   
“Stan, Stan, how does it feel knowing Kyle has a literal boner for you?”  
“Well, I feel pretty damn hot Cartman, A little hard too.”  
“W-what?”  
The two boys laughed at Eric’s red face and started discussing what author they should do their report on.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gym came fast enough that day, they all went to the locker rooms to change into their gym uniforms, all but one….  
Kyle.  
He waited until everyone had gone in and come out like what had been his usual lately, getting a drink from the fountain, pretending to tie his shoes, dropping his books and claiming to be a clutz if anyone ever saw him do it more than twice... Once all the boys changed and headed out of the locker room Kyle took his chance and headed in, there he changed from his normal clothes to his gym outfit, doing so very quick incase anyone forgot anything and had to go back in, boy would he be embarrassed then, someone seeing his grotesque fat stomach with no shirt on, or his overly large thighs without his sweatpants… it made him feel uncomfortable just thinking about it. He was probably bigger than Cartman for Christ’s sake!  
He sighed, pulling on the shitty 20 dollar pair of shoes the school gives out as part of its gym uniform, he tied them up and exited the locker room. “Broflovski, nice to see you finally decided to show up, now, as you can see, everyone’s running laps. That means you are to get in there and start running too.” Coach Winneger says with a crack of the knuckles  
“You got it coach.”  
“Good, now move!”  
Kyle started running, pushing himself harder than anyone else, running faster than everyone else.  
“Look at that Jew run.” Says Cartman.  
“Shut up fatty, you’re probably just jealous you would never be able to keep up, you’re slow, tubby.”  
“Eh! I’m not tubby! I’m big-boned, I just haven’t grown into my body yet, either.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Stan mused.  
“I’m seriously!”   
“I said okay, fatass.”  
“Well, if I’m so slow how come a jock like you can’t outrun me, if you haven’t noticed, we’re going at the same pace here smart one.”  
“I can outrun you, I’m choosing to stay by your side so we can talk, ‘smart one.’”  
Cartman looks unamused.  
“Whatever.” He says  
“Okay guys! Circle it up!” Yells the coach.  
Once everyone joins in the circle the coach begins to explain the situation “Alright, today we’re going to be playing basketball.”  
“Yes.” Stan whispers, pumping his fist in the air. People look in his direction and his face immediately begins to feel warm.   
Kyle gives him a half hearted smile and turns back to the coach.   
“I’m going to give you a number, if you’re a one, go to the left-- my left side of the gym. If you’re a two, go to the right, again, my right.”  
“Got it.” a few students said.  
Stan counted out the pairs of people and moved four people away from Kyle, ensuring that they would be on the same team.  
“1 Bebe, 2 Kevin, 1 Esther, 2, Stan, 1, Red, 2, Annie, 1, Wendy, 2, Token 1, Clyde, 2, Kyle (So on and so forth, you get it).”  
It ended up being Stan, Kyle and Kenny on one team, making the total number of people on their team 10 people, one of those 10 included Jimmy who couldn’t really do anything and they were outnumbered by 1 person, but Cartman was on the opposite side of the gym and that was all that mattered to Kyle.  
“Okay,” said Coach Winneger. “Start!” He announced, throwing the ball up into the air above Stan from his team and Clyde from the opposite, the two tallest boys from each team (Stan being 6” and Clyde being 6’1”) , when the ball lets gravity take effect Stan jumps up and hits it back toward his team, obviously he could jump higher than Clyde, despite the 1 inch diffrence, which to be honest that wasn’t really a huge difference. Annie grabs the ball and dribbles it down the court, Kevin rushes past her and she passes it to him, he shoots and makes the basket. Then it’s the other teams ball, so Eric takes the ball and takes it to the other side of the gym, there, Kyle smacks it out of his hand and Stan takes it. “Damn Jew!” Eric shouts angrily.  
On the other end of the gym Stan dunks it. “Show off!” Cartman yells, making Stan grin. Kyle makes his way down to the other side of the gym, cherry picking was definitely not his strong suit, getting the ball out of other people's hands was, but it’s good to try new things, right?...  
Wrong.   
As soon as Kyle gets to the other side of the gym the ball is thrown at him by Stan, he tries to catch it, but it flies past his hands and hits him in the face. He groans and reaches up to his nose for the second time that day and finds it bleeding profusely, he cusses and kicks the ball with his foot, causing a small throb to emanate from his toe. “Kyle!” Stan rishes past all the shocked and laughing people. “Dude, I’m so sorry.” he says  
“Don’t be, it’s only bleeding because the same thing happened earlier.”  
“You got hit in the face by a basketball earlier?”  
“No-- My nose was bleeding earlier, you big idiot.” Kyle says, a grin spread from ear to ear.  
“Oh.” Stan smiles “That makes more sense, I guess.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Kyle, you should get to the nurses office. Stan, since you did this to him you take him.”   
“Awww, seriously?”  
Kyle frowns and Stan takes notice and quickly corrects himself; “I mean great, I’d love to go with Kyle.”  
“That’s better.” Says Kyle, still pouting  
Stan smiles, seeing the cute look on Kyle’s face. “You’re adorable.” He said, watching as Kyle’s face turned beat red  
“D-don’t say stuff like that,” He said while walking down the empty hallways of South Park High. “It’s embarrassing, plus someone could hear you…”   
“So what if they do?” Stan said in a low voice, pulling Kyle close to him and kissing him on the lips, they stay like that for what seems like moments, blood dripping down Kyle’s face and onto Stans T-shirt, then a gasp interrupted them. They both turned, mortified to see Kenny standing in the middle of the hallway, a look of pure shock spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“K-Kenny?” Sputtered Stan  
“You guys were just…” Kenny started, the shocked look on his face turning into a shit eating grin “Well I guess I can’t say I didn’t see this coming.” He says, walking towards them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “What the hell are you talking about Kenny? What do you mean ‘I saw this coming’?” Kyle said, making little air quotes when repeating what Kenny said.  
“I mean, you guys act so gay all the time, and now, well, now I know you guys really are.” He says, still grinning.   
Kyle and stan scoff  
“We act gay all the time?” Stan questions  
“Yeah, like that time you fell on top of Kyle in gym class and you two just kinda… stared into each other's eyes for like, a whole minute or something.”  
Stan and Kyle both wince “Yeah, but that’s like, it.”  
“What about that time you guys both hugged and said ‘I love you” when we were 9 after we got George Lucas and Steven Spielberg arrested?”  
“Okay, yeah, there’s that too, but…”  
“And the time Kyle hurt his ankle, and even though he could still walk, you Stan, carried him bridal style to the nurses office.”  
“...”  
“And just last period when you suggested that sticking your cock in Kyle’s mouth would make you ‘Hot and hard’.”  
“I was joking!”  
Kenny’s grin widened. “It’s still gay,” He says “And let’s not forget last week when-”  
“Okay! We get it!” Yells Kyle frantically, looking around to make sure no one could hear what Kenny was saying.  
“Okay, okay… Who else knows? Or-- don’t tell me, am I the first?”  
Stan scratches the back of his neck “Yeah, you’re the first Kenny.”  
“Well-- Why haven’t you told anyone else? Do your own parents even know about it?”  
Kyle looks at the floor “Like Stan said, you’re the first, we don’t want anyone to know.”  
Kenny’s grin returns “Like Cartman?”  
“Especially Cartman.” Kyle says, rolling his eyes at the thought. “You think he’s bad now? Imagine if he knew me and Stan were…”  
“Gay for each other?” Kenny finishes.  
“Why do you have to put it like that?” Stan groans  
“Because it’s true,” He says “And anyway, how long has this been going on?”  
“About a year…” They say in unison  
“Seriously?!” Kenny yells, earning a strange look from Nelly, who is walking down the hallway towards the fountain.  
“Geez, is the whole class out here? Why are you even out here Kenny?”  
“Never mind that,” He whispers “You guys have been going out for a year and you neglected to tell anyone? Not even your parents?”   
“You got it.” Said Kyle.  
“Dudes…”   
“What’s wrong with that? We just aren't ready, that’s all.”  
“...Well, maybe you should consider telling them, I mean look at what happened when Tweek and Craig came out to their parents, they got praise and money.” He laughed, recalling the memory.  
“Well, I mean, you’re taking it so well, so maybe we should.” Says Stan.  
“Yes! You really should!” Kenny shouts, earning another awkward stare from Nelly, who this time was walking back to the gym instead of away from it.  
Stan smiles weirdly and waits for Nelly to go back to the gym before pulling Kyle into another kiss.  
Kenny looks away from where Nelly once stood and towards his two best friends, another shocked look spreading across his face before he remembered the whole incidents from the past 3 minutes, as in him asking the coach to go to the bathroom, walking out of the gym to see Kyle and Stan with their tongues in each others mouths, then of course the whole conversation they just had.  
“Get a room you two.” He smirked, watching Kyle pull away from stan, leaving a smear of blood on Stan’s upper lip.  
Stan stared at Kyles beautiful features for a moment longer before pulling him along the hallways towards the nurses office.  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” Stan called to Kenny.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So can I stay at your house tonight?” Said Stan to Kyle.  
“I’ll have to ask my mom, but if she says yes then so do I.”  
“Hey, yeah, we should all come over, just like old times, we should stay for supper and then sleep over.” says Kenny  
“Hey, speaking of eating, are you gonna finish your pizza Kahl?” Cartman asked, eyeing the half eaten piece of pizza on Kyle’s plate.  
“No, you can have it, lunch is almost over, I don’t have enough time to finish it anyway… and yeah, I’ll see if you can all come over.”   
“Sounds good to me, not that I enjoy spending time with a jew fag, but...” Says Eric, reaching across the table and grabbing the pizza from Kyle’s tray.  
“Shut up fatass”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“My mom said yes, you guys can come over for the night..” Says Kyle, putting his phone back in his bag and packing up the stuff in his locker. “That’s great, can one of you drive me to Kyle’s house, preferably not Cartman.”   
“Eh!” Eric yells at Kenny.  
Kenny walks towards Eric, bumping into kyle on his way there “Sorry fatass, but--”  
“It’s fine, I was in your way.” Kyle blushed, cutting Kenny off.  
Kenny turned around with a confused look on his face. “I was talking to Cartman… why would you think I was talking to you?”  
“Well, you bumped into me, so I just assumed…” Kyle said, blush deepening.  
“I would never call you fat.” Kenny responds.  
“Well, I am.” Kyle stammered so low that only Kenny, who was closest to him could hear.  
“What?” asks Eric and Stan at the same time.  
“Nothing.”  
Kenny threw a concerned look at Stan, who just shrugged, as he did not hear what Kyle said, but before Kenny could say anything more the bell rang and Kyle tore down the hallway and yelled over the buzz of students: “Kenny, you can ride with me!”  
Once at Kyle’s car Kenny asked what Kyle had meant And Kyle replied “Nothing, get in.”  
Kenny didn’t feel like arguing, so he just got in the car and shut his mouth for a moment before asking another question.  
“So, you and Stan…” he inquired   
“What about me and Stan?” Kyle mused.  
“How long do you think you can go without telling anyone? Or have I atleast convinced you to tell your parents?”   
Kyle just sniggers.   
“Is that a no?” Kenny questions with a mischievous smirk playing across his face.   
Kyle is silent.  
“Come on Kyle,” He presses on. “You can’t keep something as important as a relationship in the dark forever! I mean, Stan is important to you, isn’t he?”  
“Of course.” Kyle says with a small smile on his face, he couldn’t even begin to describe how much Stan meant to him.  
“So tell your parents… or are you worried about their reactions?” Kenny asks.  
He ponders the question for a moment before answering: “No, I think they’d love me no matter what gender I’m interested in.”  
“So then why hide it for so long?” Kenny asks  
Kyle ponders this too. “I have no idea, I guess I’m just…”  
“Just what?”  
“Ashamed.”  
“Of stan?” Kenny asks.  
“No, of course not.” Kyle falters.  
“Than what are you ashamed of?”  
Kyle was silent for a moment. “I guess I’m ashamed of myself.”  
“What? Why would you be ashamed of your-”  
“Oh look, we’re here.” Said Kyle as he pulled into the driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
“And look, Stan and Eric are already here.”   
“Kyle,” Says Kenny, grabbing his arm before he has time to go out his opened door.  
“W-what?”  
“Why would you be ashamed of yourself?” Kenny asks again.  
Kyle rips his arm out of Kenny’s grasp. “Because Stan’s bi, but me, no. I have no interest in women what-so-ever.”  
“So?” Kenny questions, staring as Kyle’s eyes begin to fill with unshed tears and a dark look takes over his usual cheery features.   
“So? So I’m a dirty faggot, that’s what.” He says, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him.  
He walks up to his house and opens the door, then he takes his shoes off.  
“Hey bubbalah, how was your day at school? The boys are in the kitchen eating some snacks, Eric said he hasn’t asked his mom if he can stay over yet, so I don’t know if he’ll be staying, and where’s Kenn-...” She cut herself off  
“What’s wrong Kyle?” she asks, just now noticing the tears streaming down his face.  
“Nothing.” Kyle says, running up to his room in his now sock feet, slamming his door behind him as he did with the car door.  
Stan came out of the kitchen just as Kenny came through the door.  
“Kenny, Stan, do you have any idea what’s going on with my Kyle?  
“I’m not sure…” Said Stan.  
“I should go talk to him,” Kenny says, taking off his shoes as well.  
“No- I’ll talk to him, after all I’m his…”  
“Yeah, you go on ahead.” Says Kenny as Stan makes his way past him and up the stairs.  
“His what?” Asks Sheila   
“Uh… I have no idea Mrs. Broflovski. Maybe his best friend? I don’t know.” Kenny said  
“Yeah, maybe… but why wouldn’t he just say that?”  
“I have no idea.” Kenny says, getting a little flustered. Great. He thought. Now I’ve got to keep this a secret too.  
“Well, anyway, there are snacks in the kitchen if you want any.”  
“Thank you, I’ll go grab some right now.” Any excuse to get out of this conversation.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kyle?” Came Stan’s voice through the door of Kyle’s room.  
“Go away.” Was the response he got.  
“I’m coming in Kyle.” Stan said, opening the door to see Kyle lying on his bed sobbing.  
“What’s wrong?” Asks Stan, walking over to his bed.  
“Nothing, I said go away.”   
“Kyle, you know I’m not going anywhere.”  
Kyle sighs and sits up on his bed. “Fine, but don’t expect me to talk to you.”  
“That’s okay… I think I know another way to cheer you up…” Stan says, walking over to the bed and laying Kyle down.  
“Take off your clothes.” He demanded and Kyle gave a small smile and obliged, quickly stripping off everything but his shirt. “Okay, now take off the T-shirt.” Stan said, taking off his own clothes. Once he was done he looked over at Kyle, who was drying his eyes but still had his shirt on. “Come on Kyle,” Said Stan “I want to see that beautiful body of yours.”   
“I don’t have to take off my shirt in order for you to have sex with me.”   
I don’t want you to see my fat stomach. Kyle thinks  
“Why won't you just take it off?” Stan asks, obviously confused.  
“Because I don’t want to, Jesus Christ Stan just fuck me already.”  
“Fine, fine.” He groaned, a small smile spread thin across his lips as he flipped him onto his stomach and raised his hips in the air so he could fondle Kyle’s long, thick penis. (Stan may have been bigger, but Kyle had the biggest dick out of the two, Stan’s is about 6” and Kyle’s is about 7”) He then began to jerk Kyle off, while licking his lips seductively and then pressing them to Kyle’s. He pushed his tongue into Kyle’s mouth and Kyle did the same to him. They pulled away for air and when they did a white creamy substance shot out of Kyles erect penis, Stan flipped him back over and bent down and licked the cum that hadn’t stained the sheets off Kyle’s dick, causing the older to moan with pleasure.  
“Why do I get comfort sex? Were you even in the mood?” Kyle moans out, stroking Stan’s hard cock.  
“For you,” Stan says “I’m always in the mood.”  
Kyle sits up and bends over, putting Stan’s penis in his mouth and sucking whilst thrusting his head back and forth. It was the younger’s turn to moan now.  
“Oh Kyle,” He moans again “I love you.” He says. Once Kyle finishes they lay there together for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling before Kyle’s mom calls them down to supper.  
“Shit!” Says Kyle, pushing Stan off the mattress and pulling the sheets off, as they were now covered in cum. Then Stan and Kyle both get dressed and head down the stairs to the kitchen where Ike, Sheila, Gerald, Kenny and Eric sat at the table.   
Kyle and Stan pulled out their chairs and sat down. “So, problem resolved?” Sheila asked the two boys.  
“Yeah…” Says Kyle hesitantly. “My oh my, Stan you really do have a way with words, you can always make my little Kyle feel better.” She says, taking a fork with spaghetti spun around it to her lips.  
Kyle and Stan both look at each other and burst out laughing. “He has a way with something.” Kyle says, noticing his pants are unzipped and zipping them up.  
“What does that mean son?” asks Gerald while Ike has a grossed out look on his face. “I think I know.” He says  
“What then?”   
Ike looks disgusted for a moment longer before answering: “Nevermind.”   
Gerald and Sheila share a look but then quickly go back to eating before Sheila notices Kyle’s simply playing with the food on his plate. “What’s wrong with the food bubbalah?” Sheila asks, looking confused.  
“N-nothing,” Replies Kyle, annoyed that he had been caught “I just had a lot to eat today is all.”  
“Don’t lie Kahl,” Says Eric with a mouth full of food. “I ate half your pizza today.”  
“I know, I meant I had a big breakfast, so shut your mouth fatass”   
“Kyle! Don’t you ever speak like that in this house or anywhere for that matter!”  
“S-sorry mom.” Kyle says, looking across the table at the now smiling Eric.  
“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Eric.”  
“But mom--”  
“No buts, just do it.”  
“Fine… I’m sorry Cartman.” He mumbles.  
“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” Eric says taking out his phone and opening the camera, pressing record video.  
“I said I’m sorry-- You’re recording this? Seriously?”  
“Yes, of course I am.”  
Kyle sighs. “I hate you.” He mutters  
“Go fuck yourself.” Eric mouths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen mairimashita iruma-kun? There's a reference here

It’s been two months since Kyle had started trying to lose weight. They first and previous month was all but successful, as he had only lost 5 pounds. But today was the big day, the day he weighed himself after practically starving himself for a whole month, hopefully he wouldn’t be as disappointed as he was last time.  
He gingerly steps on the scale in the bathroom, eyes shut tightly before opening them and staring at the scale in surprize. 16 pounds? That’s it? 21 pounds altogether. He now weighed 104 pounds... That was too much! He had exercised so much his friends thought he was avoiding them and his legs had given out on more than one occasion, and as mentioned before he had practically starved himself for God’s sake! And looking in the mirror, he saw no difference from when he weighed one-hundred and twenty five pounds. “What’s wrong with me?” He muttered, clutching onto the bathroom sink, tears spilling down his eyes. No wonder why Stan hadn’t fucked him in 3 weeks, he was still a worthless fat failure who couldn’t even lose a little bit of belly fat, not that he only had a little belly fat. A sob escapes Kyle’s full lips. It’s only a matter of time before Stan breaks up with him, he needed to work harder. Yeah, that’s it. He could no longer afford to eat at all, and he needed to start exercising more. Once his homework was finished, it would be straight to the treadmill, no break days, no cheating. He’d have to figure out how to get out of eating in front of people, he could easily skip breakfast by waking up late, but school lunch and supper where a mystery to him… unless… No. you can’t. That’s disgusting.He thought. There was no way he was going to make himself throw up. Gross. No way on earth would he ever do that, he’d have to just come up with excuses as he went along. It wouldn’t hurt to get into some after school activities to cut into supper time... No, that would cut into his exercise time. What the hell was he supposed to do? Go to the guy’s house’s every opportunity he got and say he already ate? Yeah, that could work… Lunch? He could just say he had a big breakfast… Easy enough. Okay! He thought. You’ve got this.  
He puts the scale away and hops into the shower. He hates getting naked, but he would take having to look at his grotesque body rather than being unclean, so...  
Once he was out he wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the toilet. He poked at his stomach a bit before drying off and putting new clothes on. In his room he packed up his bag with school books, pencils, things of that sort before asking his mom for the car keys “Sure bubbalah, but aren’t you going to eat breakfast first?”  
“I packed a huge lunch.” He responded, the lie rolling easily enough off of his tongue.  
“Oh, okay bubby.” Sheila says, satisfied with the answer while walking back into the kitchen to clean the plates and glasses from her and Ike’s breakfast.  
Kyle slowly opens the door, letting the cold breeze hit him full in the face and spots Kenny walking up the street. He wonders what he’s doing, as school was in the opposite direction.  
Once Kenny sees him he waves like a madman and yells something Kyle is too far away to hear.  
“What?!” Kyle yells, and it’s Kenny’s turn to be confused.  
“I can’t hear you!” Kenny yells back.  
Kyle internally facepalms and simply waits for Kenny to get closer before asking again, “What did you say Ken?”  
“I said I need a ride!” He smiles happily.  
“You missed the bus again?”  
“Kyle close that door, you’re letting the cold air get in!” His mother interrupts.  
“‘K ‘ma.” He says, closing the door. “Anyway, did you miss the bus?” He asks again.  
“No, I just wanted a ride with my BGF.”  
“BGF?” Kyle repeats, confused.  
“Best Gay Friend.” He said.  
Kyle frantically looks around for an open window while practically sceaming at his friend, “Shut the fuck up Kenny!”  
Kenny simply laughs off the crude language and grabs Kyle’s hand. “Calm down, your parents won’t hear, not that it would be a bad thing if they did.” Kenny shrugged, starting to drag him across the yard before stopping in front of Kyle’s mom’s car. “Alright, now give me a ride.”  
“Fine, fine, but you have to pay a fee.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“You have to hang out with us at lunch today, not Bebe.”  
“She’ll be pissed, I am her boyfriend you know.”  
“Yeah, I know, but that’s all the more reason to do it!” Kyle smirks.  
“You’re right, I’ll do it.” Kenny smirks as well.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kyle, Stan, Cartman! Wait up!” Kenny huffs, running closer to them as they all stop and all but Cartman turns around.  
“Hey Ken.” Says Stan, grabbing onto Kyle’s hand for a second before letting it fall back to his side.  
Suddenly, Kyle remembers what Kenny had said a month ago and he grabs Stan’s hand, earning a shocked look, but nonetheless a happy one from Stan “What’s this?” He says, eyeing Kyle with a small smile  
“My way of telling you I’m not ashamed to be with you.” He whispers, leaning into Stan as Cartman looks over with a confused look on his face. “Ew, you guys are holding hands? That’s so gay!”  
Immediately Kyle lets go of Stan’s hand, and a blush fills his face rather quickly, while a look of pure anger takes over Kenny’s features, remembering the look of Kyle’s face as he cried last month.  
So? So I’m a dirty faggot, that’s what.  
He ran at Eric and punched him in the face, causing Eric to fall to the ground  
“Ow! What the fuck Kinny? That fucking hurt!”  
Kenny bent down and picked Eric up by the collar of his shirt and winded his arm back causing Eric to flinch.  
At this point everyone in the hallway had stopped and was engrossed in the fight before them  
“Don’t you ever call Kyle that again, you hear me?”  
Eric simply gulped “I didn’t specifically call him gay! And I said it about both of them, why are you only defending Kyle?... Unless… he really is gay?” Eric said, a small smile crossing his lips. Kyle’s face reddened as he looked around at everyone, who was now staring at him, but it was short lived because the attention was brought back to Kenny and Eric as the sickening crunch of Eric’s nose breaking resonated through the hallways.  
Eric’s eyes were wide as he brought a hand up to his gushing nose.  
He screamed bloody murder as he felt the bentness of his nose, a delayed reaction if you asked Stan.  
“I said do you hear me? You fucking idiot!”  
A teacher made their way through the crowd, it was their science teacher, Mrs. bennet  
“Boys! Boys! Break it up!” She yelled, still pushing her way through the crowd  
“Boys?! What do you mean boys?! It’s him! He attacked me for no reason!” Eric yells, blood falling into his open mouth.  
“Oh, I’m sure you did something to instigate him Eric.”  
“You’re victim blaming! I did nothing!”  
Mrs. Bennet rolls her eyes, not believing a word of what he was saying.  
“I assume you boys were involved?” She asked both Kyle and Stan, knowing they always hung out together.  
“Yes, I guess we kinds were.” Stan says, Kyle too shocked to speak. Kenny cared about him enough to break Eric’s nose?... No, he was probably just looking for an excuse to do it, everyone hated Eric and wanted to break his nose.  
He was foolish to think that anyone really cared about him.  
Foolish.  
He didn’t even realize he was being dragged by Stan until they had reached the principal's office  
“Mr. White?” She asked, knocking on the door  
“Yes? Come in.” Came an almost too feminine voice for a man from behind the door.  
Mrs. Bennet opened the door and urged the four boys to slip inside, while Mr. White gestured for them to sit down, pulling out some tissues from the tissue box on his desk and handing them to Eric. Eric muttered a quiet thank you and proceeded to stuff them up his nose.  
“So what happened here boys? The only one who looks beat up here is Eric, want to tell me why that is?”  
Stan, Kenny, and Cartman started talking over each other, telling their sides of the story.  
“Okay! Okay! Boys, quiet down, stop yelling over one another.”  
The boys took a moment before quieting down, but with much pleading from Mr. White they finally did.  
“Kyle, you seem to be the only person here not talking, want to tell me what happened?”  
Kyle’s face twisted into a concerned expression. He definitely didn’t feel comfortable telling the principal that he had been called gay.  
What if he asked why it had happened?... Would he have to tell him he was holding hands with Stan? Would he have to tell him why he was holding hands with Stan in the first place? What if he told his parents he was gay? He was sure they would still love him and all… but would they, no, he knew his mom would, but what if his dad beat him again because of it? Would they think less of him? What if they started giving him negative attention, like his mom beating him too and telling him how worthless he was… or worse, what if they stopped paying attention to him at all?  
At this point, Kyle had started to hyperventilate. A steady hand on his back rubbing circles into it brought him back to reality though.  
“Kyle what’s wrong?” Stan asked him quietly, still rubbing circles into his back.  
“W-what?” He said between gaspes.  
What a stupid reason to freak out over. He thought angrily, trying his best to calm down  
“Jesus Christ, all this over the memory of being called gay? That’s a whole new low Kahl.”  
Kyle shot up out of his chair, breath still uneven as he screamed at Cartman, “Shut the fuck up! That’s not why I’m upset, you fat fucking cunt!”  
Everyone looked taken aback for a moment before Mr. White cleared his throat and looked up at Kyle.  
“Take a seat young man.” He said before continuing, “Would someone like to tell me what happened? And one at a time please.”  
“I’ll tell you what happened,” Said Eric. “I suggested what Kahl and Stan were doing was a little homo and Kinny went ahead and broke my nose because Kahl actually is gay!”  
Mr. White looked sceptical but spoke as if the story was one-hundred percent true anyway. “Well, if that’s the case… and I’ll see about it after speaking to some witnesses, then Kenny, you’re suspended… Eric, I have no choice but to suspend you as well.”  
He paused looking over at Kyle.  
“You can’t suspend me- I didn’t do anything!” Eric yells  
“And Kyle, I have no choice but to suspend you also.”  
Kyle’s eyes widened in shock. “What? But-”  
“For using abusive language towards one of your fellow students.”  
“But you can’t-!”  
“I’ll be calling your parents, please, take a seat outside in the red chairs, Stan, you go to lunch.”  
“The only colour of chairs is red.” Mutters Eric, immediately smiling once on the other side of the office door.  
“Ha. Kahl got suspended for being a douchebag to me.”  
“Shut up Cartman.” Says Kenny  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll break your nose… off of your face this time.” Kenny growls  
“Ohhh, I’m so scared.”  
“I said shut up Cartman.”  
“Whatever, while you idiots are sitting at home-- probably grounded I’ll be watching TV, playing video games, and eating snacks, so you guys can suck my balls, especially you Kahl … Where are you going Kahl?” Eric said as Kyle continued to walk past the red chairs.  
“Not home.” He said, walking out of the office’s door. Stan made to go after him but Kenny grabbed him by the hand. “Leave him,” He whispered.  
“But-” Stan started  
“He’ll be fine on his own, he probably just needs time to think.”  
“Yeah, But-”  
“He told me last week he was sick of you crowding him all the time.” Kenny said, causing Stan to stop.  
“... He did?”  
“Yeah, especially when he’s upset, he says that he’s sick of just having s-” Kenny stopped mid sentence and looked over at Eric, who wasn’t paying attention.  
“You know…” He finished.  
“I wasn’t going to go, you know, not on school grounds or anything.” He said quietly.  
“Yeah, I know, but just give him some space.”  
“You’re right, I doubt he’ll do anything stupid, he’s Kyle after all.”  
…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyle finished off his tenth shot and the world was spinning all around him.  
“You want another?” Craig asked as Clyde and Token snickered  
“I think that’s -gah!- enough for him.” Says Tweek  
“Yeah, you’re right, the party hasn’t even started yet, and he’s already drunker that an alcoholic who’s father just died.” says Token with a small laugh, handing Clyde a bong.  
“Yeah, lol... Hey, Kyle?” Says Clyde.  
“What?” He slurs, looking up then back down, as looking up made him dizzier.  
“Why are you so early? The party doesn’t start until 11:00pm, It’s only 10:30pm now… so it just begs the question… why did you show up here at 9:30pm?... also you’ve only ever come to one of Craig’s parties once, and that was like, last year, so why are you coming now?”  
“Because I’ve got nowhere else to go.” He says a little more clearly than when he said ‘what’.  
“Oh, your parents kick you out too?” askes Clyde, who was putting grinded up weed into a popper tube.  
“No, I got suspended.”  
“You just got suspended and you can’t go home?” says Token.  
“What do you mean ‘just’?”  
“I mean ‘just’!” Says Token.  
“My parents will kill me! It’s bad enough I have to get perfect grades or my dad beats me, imagine what would happen after me getting suspended!” Kyle gritted his teeth.  
“Y-your dad beats you? -Gah!-”  
Kyle flinches at the question and closes his mouth tightly.  
“Only when my mom’s not around…” He slurs again  
“Dude, that sucks…” Says Craig.  
“Tell me abou- *Hic* it.”  
The doorbell rang, and Craig stood up to answer it, and it was Stan and Kenny.  
“Hey dudes, Your boyfriend is here Marsh.”  
Stan smiled and didn’t deny that Kyle was his boyfriend, after all, he had no issue with people knowing. Maybe Cartman, but that was about it…  
“He is?” He asks while still smiling, he was excited to see him after all, he knew he was upset and still wanted to help, without seeming overbearing, like Kenny had described. “Yeah, right there,” He pointed to where Kyle sat on the rug, and he stood up and wobbled unsteadily over to Stan, then wrapped his arms around him and stood on his tippy-toes to give him a slobbery kiss on the mouth. “K-Kyle…” Stan said, blushing as Kyle pulled away.  
“Yes babe?”  
The whole room was silent, even Tweek and Craig, who were both gay were shocked  
“I was just joking when I said he was your boyfriend, no need to fool around with my head like that.”  
“He is my boyfriend though,” Kyle said, his knees giving out as he falls to the floor before Stan catches him mid-fall.  
“Wow, there… boyfriend.” Stan frowned, pulling him back up and into his arms.  
The room is still silent.  
“So there are two gay couples in town?” Token asked, blushing at the scene in front of him.  
“I guess.” Says Kyle happily, falling into Stan’s loving embrace.  
“I’m so glad you’re finally able to be open about it.” Says Stan, the frown being replaced by a wide grin.  
“You know tomorrow he’s gonna regret this, right?” Says Kenny.  
“Don’t kill the mood Kinny.” Says a voice from behind them.  
Immediately Stan let Kyle drop to the ground, letting go of him was easy, picking him up was less so though.  
“Sorry, he scared me!” Stan says, trying to pick Kyle back up.  
“Jeez you’re heavy.” Stan joked, finally pulling Kyle back up.  
“I know.” He mumbled, and Kenny remembered their encounter in the hallway from last month… now that he thought of it… Kyle sure did look like he had lost weight lately, not that he ever really saw him with his jacket off except for gym class, but even then, his outfit was baggy, so he couldn’t really tell… but his cheekbones definitely looked more prominent than before, now that he really looked closely, he saw it. What the hell?  
“And anyway, I couldn’t care less about whether or not you two are gay, it doesn’t bother me at all, what bothers me is that you two have seen me naked a billion times and are probably crushing seriously hard on me right now.”  
Stan hugged Kyle closer to his chest, who looked dazed and out of it.  
“The only person I’m ‘crushing’ on is my boyfriend Kyle. Not your ugly fat ass.”  
“Eh!”  
So why had Kyle lost weight? And made those comments? There was no way he was… no way anorexia or any eating disorder for that fact was a disorder only girls can get, what am I thinking? Lol stfu Kenny.  
“So, putting all that aside, I think you have wronged me… I’ll take 300 dollars in cash from both of you. Come on, 300 dollars.”  
“Shut up fatass. Shouldn’t you be in the hospital right now?”  
“I was earlier, I need plastic surgery thanks to you.“ He says, pointing at Kenny.  
“Anyone want shots? Anyone?” asked Clyde carefully, not knowing if Eric was joking or not about killing their families, as he had grounded up Scott Tenorman’s parents and fed them to him in the form of chili.  
“Yeah sure!” Said Kenny, putting those thoughts about Kyle in the back of his mind, telling himself he was probably imagining the difference in him.  
Stan dragged a very drunk Kyle over to the couch and sat down, carefully putting him on his lap. He was glad he could openly share his affection for the boy, even if it was only for one night. “Me!” He slurred and Stan laughed.  
“We don’t want you getting alcohol poisoning, so you’d better stop.” Says Token.  
“How many has he had?” Asks Stan  
“Ten shots.”  
“Ten?!”  
“Oh, my God, jew boy’s gonna die tonight!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyle was on his way home, stumbling around aimlessly.  
He had dropped the car off at home earlier, so he had to walk. He was lucky enough to slip out of Stan’s grasp as he went to play what Craig’s parties were famous for: Strip poker.  
He stopped in front of an alleyway which led to another street, one closer to his house, so of course, without thinking about the consequences, he began to walk down it. About one minute into staggering down the path he was grabbed from behind by someone hiding in the fork in the alley, a hand covering his mouth as he was dragged backwards, where another set of hands pushed him down roughly, ripping off his jacket then shirt.  
“Looks like we got a pretty one today, huh?” Said a raspy voice from behind him. “You haven’t seen the boy’s face yet, how can you say that, Connor?”  
“Look at his body, that’s what’s beautiful, nice slim waist, and look at the curve of his back.”  
Kyle shuttered.  
“Wh-what do you think you’re doing? Get off of me!” yells Kyle through the gap in the man's hand, who instantly tightened his grip and shuts his hand fully. “Shut up, kid,” He says, getting in front of the boy and pulling down his pants.  
He was ugly to say the least, greasy, stringy black hair fell in front of his face, he was missing a few teeth in the front of his mouth as he smiled at Kyle and he was wearing some ragged coat and a black pair of skinny jeans.  
“Alright Murph, hand me the rope.”  
So connor was the one behind him?  
‘Murph’ pulled out a long rope from his coat’s pocket and handed it the Conner, who started to tie Kyle’s shaky hands together “Please stop!” He tried to yell through Murph’s hand, but to no avail, he suddenly felt more sober than he had before he had all those drinks, though the world still shifted every time he moved his head  
“Shut up I said” Murph says, moving his hand away from Kyle’s face and booting him in the face, his foot caught him in the eye and he screamed out in pain.  
And what were these men going to do to him? Kidnap him? Like hell they would. He thinks angrily  
Even with his hands tied behind his back he managed to get up and kick Murph in the balls, then he spun around and did the same to Connor. “Oi, you bastard, get back here!”  
Kyle had his pants and underwear down around his ankles but managed to hop away anyway, he reached the end of the alleyway and just as he was about to hop out a hand grabbed him and pulled him back, dragging him through the winding maze that was the alleyway.  
It must have been Murph, because when he dragged him back to the original spot a new man stood waiting for him. Connor was the exact opposite of Murph in every way looks wise. He had short, cropped blonde hair and soft blue eyes, he had a chiseled jawline and Kyle assumed he had a nice build under that layer of a jacket he had on, as his thighs were thick with muscle, despite his good looks though, he was obviously a bad man.  
“My father is a police officer you know! If you kidnap me, he’ll hunt you down and-” he tried his best to say while shaking with fear.  
“Kidnap you? No, we wouldn’t do that.”  
“Then what are you gonna-...” Realization hit him like a brick… taking off his clothes and tying him up? It was so obvious what they were going to do to him that even an idiot could figure out just by reading this situation (lol that’s you) that they were going to rape him.  
Suddenly, he began sobbing  
“Please, no! Anything but that! Please!”  
Murph and Connor smiled as Connor pushed Kyle up against the wall. Hands tied behind his back there was nothing he could do. He closes his eyes and waits for it, and suddenly it comes. Mouths on either of his nipples as he hears them fumble with their belt buckles and he can’t help but open his eyes, even though he didn’t want these filthy images plaguing him for the rest of his life, he knew that their dirty hands would anyway.  
He feels his back scrape against the wall as one of them pushes their hands against Kyle’s body  
Muffled sobs fill the alleyway as Murph pushes his hands against Kyle’s mouth once more “Be a good boy and shush.”  
He tries his best to scream out, but to no avail. Connor pushes him to the ground so he was on his knees, but not on his hands and knees, as his hands were tied behind his back. and pulled his pants down to his ankles, while Murph does that same. “Put it in your mouth.” Says Murph, shoving his dick in his face, then pushing it into his mouth forcefully while Connor stuck his fingers in his entrance. Kyle sobbed even harder at this, trying his best to pull away.  
“Stop struggling.” Says Connor forcefully, grabbing Kyle’s hat and pulling it off his head then grabbing at his hair and pulling on that as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick.  
They stayed like that for some time, the two men thrusting into both Kyle’s mouth and ass hole, while Kyle’s muffled sobs filled the air. Suddenly, Murph comes inside Kyle’s mouth, and he tries forcefully to spit it out. He wanted this to be over, and as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Kyle feels them pull out and wonders why, then he registers the yelling voice of someone to the right of him.  
“What the fuck?!” A voice yells out, and Kyle looks over to see a man holding a gun, pointing it at Murph (Remember that episode where everyone in South Park had a gun? Yeah, I’m sticking with that storyline).  
“You better back the fuck off, I’m calling the police! And don’t try to run off either, or I’ll shoot. I swear to God I’ll shoot!”  
They both pulled up their pants and stepped away from Kyle, and Kyle wishes this man had come sooner, lest he wouldn’t have gotten raped. But he was happy the man was here too, who knows what these sick freaks would have done to him had they not got found in this horrid alleyway.  
“Untie him.” The man said, pulling out his phone, taking the gun off of them for a split second, then holding it back out again.  
When they finally managed to untie Kyle’s hands there where already police sirens in the distance. The Connor and Murph begged for the man to let them go, but this time it was them who didn’t get their way. Finally, the police pulled up at the entrance of the alleyway, and Kyle had already pulled his clothes and hat back on, though it was a feat for him because he was so drunk. He had six more shots behind his friend’s backs at the party, and suddenly that paired with what just happened to him made him vomit all over the ground in front of the kind stranger who had probably saved his life.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was three in the morning and Stan was still partying hard. He had had six shots, had hit four poppers from Clyde’s bong, and was in the middle of winning strip poker when he got a call on his phone. He was about to let it go to voicemail when he saw who it was from. “What’s up lover boy?” He joked, but the smile dropped off of his face when he heard sobbing on the other line.  
“Kyle? What’s wrong babe? Are you okay?” He said, getting up from his chair and walking to the other side of the room.  
“You were what?!” Kenny was suddenly at his side, followed silently by a half naked Cartman.  
“Okay, hold on I’ll be right there babe.” Stan says, then hangs up the phone.  
“What’s wrong with jew-fag?” asks Eric.  
“Kyle was…” Stan started.  
“Don’t tell me he tried to drive home and got in an accident.” Kenny sighs, looking disappointed  
“No, no, he told me he dropped his car off at home… it’s… he said he was walking home and got…”  
Eric let out an angry huff “Will you tell us already?”  
“Kyle was raped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle sobbed into Stans shoulder as Kenny and Cartman sat awkwardly by his side, Kenny rubbing small circles into Kyle’s back.  
“Shh, you’re okay… you’re safe now.” Said Stan, hugging Kyle close to himself.  
Kyle flinched at the touch and that made Stan bare his teeth and growl. “I swear to God, I’ll kill the guy who did this to you.”  
Kyle took his face out of Stans neck and looked up at him. “There were… two.” He said between sobs.  
“There were two guys? That man should have put bullets in their heads.” Kenny says angrily.   
“What exactly happened?” Cartman asked, causing Kyle to sob harder.  
“Shut up dude!” Yells Stan, glaring at him before placing a small kiss on top of Kyle’s forehead.   
“Sorry, Jesus Christ man. I didn’t know it would upset him, don’t get mad at me.”  
“Just shut up Cartman, you’re making it worse.” Says Kenny.  
“Have you called your parents and told them what happened yet?” Asks Stan.  
“N-no, I haven’t… I don’t think I can. They asked me to give them my parents phone numbers, but I couldn’t do it Stan...”  
Stan sighs at this and hugs Kyle closer to him. “You’re going to need to at some point babe.”  
“That’s what the hospital staff and the police officers outside the door said, but I really don’t think I’ll be able to…” Says Kyle.  
“What if I did?” Asks Stan patiently.   
Kyle thought for a moment about this “Yeah, I guess that would be better…” Kyle practically whispers, handing Stan his phone before Stan could pull out his own.  
“They’ll be more likely to answer if they see my name on the screen.”  
Stan nods and inputs Kyle’s passcode into the phones lock screen and proceeds to call Kyle’s mother.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sheila was sleeping heavily on her side when her phone buzzed on the nightstand beside her bed, Gerald, who was still awake working on a case involving a ex-cops murder case (He also couldn’t sleep because his eldest son had not yet returned home) heard the faint vibration of metal against wood. At first, he ignored it, but when it continued to vibrate for a good three minutes in a row only stopping for five to ten seconds each time, he decided to get up and walk to the other side of the bedroom to pick it up, without looking to see who it was (Even though he’s been worried about is son all night? WTF Gerald? You should check to see who it is). “Hello?” He said, annoyance clear in his voice.  
‘You need to get to hell's pass hospital.’   
“Who is this?” He asked, annoyance still present in his tone.  
‘It’s Stan, and your son, Kyle, he’s been… well, he’s been hurt.’  
“How do you mean?” Gerald said, consern taking over his features.  
‘I think it would be best if he told you... he’s in the emergency section of the hospital, room thirty-four.’  
“Is he… okay?”  
‘I don’t really know sir… I don’t know.’  
“O-OK, me, my wife and Ike will be there as soon as possible Stan.”  
‘Alright, see you, then.’  
“Goodbye.”  
Gerald hung up his wife’s phone and put it back on the bed side table, then shook his wife awake. “Sheila, Sheila,” He said softly.  
She rolled over and looked up at her husband “What is it? Did Kyle come home yet?”  
“No… he’s… he’s in the hospital.”  
Sheila shot up in an instant “What, what, what?!” She yelled, hopping out of bed and grabbing Geralds shoulders “What happened?”  
“I don’t know! We need to grab Ike and go.”   
“How do you not know? Didn’t the hospital staff tell you what happened?”  
Gerald let out a sigh “It was Stan who called”  
“What? Why is Stan there before us?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
“I don’t know!” Was Gerald’s response.   
“I guess it doesn’t really matter since our son IS IN THE HOSPITAL, get Ike, I’ll be in the car waiting.”  
“Alright.”  
Sheila ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys off the kitchen table then rushed to the car. She turns it on and cranks the heat. She then turns the radio on and turns it up nearly all the way, the blaring music offering some kind of distraction whilst she waited to go see her precious boy.  
Finally, a very tired looking Ike and a very alert Gerald shot through the front door of the house. Without bothering to lock the door, both of them hopped in the car and Sheila began to speed down the streets.  
By the time they reached the hospital, Gerald and Sheila had already got into so many arguments that they were starting to sound like Carol and Stuart. The subjects ranged from Gerald not being responsible enough to go to the school when they first heard Kyle was suspended (Little did they know he left right away), Gerald not being fatherly enough to care about his son’s well being and go searching for him when they heard he had left the school, and Gerald not getting enough information out of Stan when he called (Poor Gerald, lol).  
They practically sprinted to the front doors then room thirty-four, Sheila dragging Ike all along the way.  
They immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw Kyle sitting facing Stan on Stan’s lap, their fingers intertwined and Kyle sobbing into his chest.  
Sheila got over her shock and moved towards her boy, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch. She immediately noticed the strong smell of alcohol wafting off of his and the other boy’s bodies.  
“What happened?” Sheila asked, taking a seat in the chair beside Stan and Kyle. She couldn’t help but notice that her son had lost weight in the hospital gown he was wearing. She remembered how he hadn't been eating properly and it made her all the more worried about him.  
“I-I can’t… I was… Stan, can you say it? Please?”  
Stan sucked in a deep breath and looked Mrs. Broflovski in the eyes. “He was raped.”  
Sheila took a moment and let this sink in, not saying a word.  
“W-what?” Gerald said as Ike sat there as stunned as his mother and father.  
“I’m sorry.” Kyle said.  
“Don’t be sorry… It’s not like it was your fault, you’re the victim here Kyle.”  
“It was my fault,” He said, turning to her and she noticed a horribly large bruise blooming right along his eye. “If I hadn’t of gotten drunk in the first place and walked down that alley, then none of this would have happened, if I didn’t l-”  
“Shut up Kyle, It’s definitely not your fault, don’t be stupid.” Ike says angrily, making Kyle bow his head in shame. He disconnected his hand from Stans grasp and hopped off his lap, then stood and hugged Ike, still crying vigorously. Ike hugged back and wondered why Kyle felt so much thinner than the last time he had hugged him, though it might just have been because he wasn’t wearing his jacket. Kyle thanked Ike and went back to sitting in Stan’s lap, this time side ways, with his legs dangling off of the chairs side bars. Everyone noticed the obvious wince on Kyle’s face as he sat, making them a little more than sympathetic. They talked for a while, calming Kyle down and getting him to stop crying before a blonde nurse popped her head in the doorway. “Kyle?” She asked and Kyle sheepishly nodded. “There is a doctor here to do your rape kit, then the police are going to ask a few questions, if your brothers and parents could step out for that, that would be great.” The nurse told more than asked. “Brothers?” Kenny asked and Stan shot him a dirty look that clearly said ‘shut up’ (because it was only family allowed to be there at such a late hour and so close after the admission). “Yes, ma’am.” Said Stan politely, lightly helping Kyle off of his lap and stepping outside. The nurses led them to the patient waiting room where they each took a seat in different chairs.   
“Why did Kyle call you first Stan?” Asked Sheila  
“Uh, well, he was really embarrassed about calling yo-”  
“Furthermore, why were you guys sitting like that?”  
“Well, I was just trying to comf-”  
“Stanley Marsh, are you dating my son?”  
“Uh… well….”   
“Well? Are you? It’s a yes or no question, and don’t lie to me, I’ve suspected it for quite some time now.”  
Stan was about to say yes but before speaking realized Kyle probably wouldn’t like him telling his parents about them before he had the chance to come out to them.  
“No, and Kyle likes girls, I think.”  
Kenny looked up and spoke as well “yeah, he totally has a crush on my girlfriend, Bebe. It’s pretty annoying.” He said, once again picturing Kyle’s scrunched up crying face as he called himself a dirty faggot.  
“Oh… well, you can’t really blame me for accusing you, you two are so close you act like a couple sometimes.” Says Sheila  
“Yeah, well, we’re not…”  
And with that last lie, Stan sat uncomfortably, before him, and his other two friends fell asleep for the first time that night (Morning? It was like 5:30)...  
———————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was six o’clock when Randy’s alarm clock went off, signalling that it was time for him to awaken and start his day, even though he was already awake. He hit ‘snooze’ and instead of laying there and letting it go off a few more times before before actually getting up he decided he would simply get up and go. Sharon rolled over to face Randy in her sleep and he smiled down at her then shook her awake “You want coffee?” He asked and she nodded. “I’ll go get Stan up then make us some.” He said “Okay.” Sharon grumbled and rolled back over. Randy walked out of the room not before pulling on his robe and walked down the hallway to Stan’s room. “Stan? It’s time to- Stan?” He asked, walking into the empty-of-human-life room. “Hmm... “ Maybe he woke up early. He thought walking to the bathroom, he wasn’t there but Randy had to piss anyway. When done, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Stan?” He said calmly, even though he could feel panic rising in his chest. He made his way back up the stairs and into the room he shared with Sharon “Sharon? Sharon? Did Stan get home before his curfew last night?” He asked, shaking her vigorously “I don’t know, I went to bed before his 12:00 curfew, he never comes back at that time when he goes to parties though, and even though he tries to tell us otherwise- wait? What do you mean is he here?”   
“No, he’s not.”  
“Okay… don’t panic, he must have just stayed the night at whoever threw that parties house last night.”  
Randy let out a sigh of relief, that’s right, there was a party last night, Stan seldom made it home when there was a party, especially when it involves a quote on quote ‘healthy’ amount of underaged drinking. Not that they condoned that…  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
At that moment Randy’s cell phone went off on the nightstand beside his bed.   
He picked it up and looked at the number. “It’s Stan!” He said, pressing the talk button and putting it up to his ear. “Yeah? Stan? Where are you?”  
Stan let out a sigh on the other side of the phone “Oh good, you are awake on time today… I’m at the hospital.”  
“Oh my God! What happened?” He asked, going over to the closet and preparing to get clothed and go to the hospital to see his son. “He’s in the hospital.” He said to Sharon, pulling the phone away from his mouth. “What?!” Sharon yelled in response.   
“It’s not for me, it’s for Kyle.”  
“Oh,” He says “It’s not for him, it’s for Kyle.” Randy said, starting to calm down as he took a seat on the bed. “What happened to Kyle?” Randy inquired.   
“I don’t think Kyle would be comfortable with me telling anyone but close friends and family.”  
“What? Was he raped or something?” Randy said with a snort, but the silence on the other side of the phone was all but funny to him. “Oh my God, he was, wasn’t he?”  
“It’s not my business to tell you.” Stan said firmly. ‘Even if he was, I couldn’t say.”  
“O-okay… so that’s why you’re not at home?”   
“Yeah, and he has to stay here for twenty four hours, so I was wondering if I could skip school to stay here and comfort him… is that okay with you?”   
“... ask your mother.” He said, handing the phone over to Sharon. “What?” She said after pulling the phone up to her ear. “I would say no under any other circumstances, but if he was raped I can see how he might need support.”   
“I didn’t say that!” Randy heard him shout from the other end of the phone as Sharon pulled it away from her ear quickly.   
“Okay, no need to shout. You can stay at the hospital with your friend, but if I find out you were anywhere but at the hospital I’ll have you severely punished. Like, grounded for two weeks.” Sharon warns.   
…  
“I know you know, just… be there for him, okay? I know how close you are, especially when something as severe as r-... I know, I know, that’s ‘not’ what happened, sorry, I just heard your father say-... Yeah, OK, I love you too. … Yes, I will. Bye.”  
“I wonder what happened.” Sharon said, pressing the end call button and handing it back to Randy.   
“By the sounds of it the Broflovski’s boy got raped.”  
“Yeah, I have a feeling that’s it, otherwise he wouldn’t be so… defensive about it, but Stan says it wasn’t what happened.”  
“Stan’s lying.”  
“You’re probably right.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————-----  
That day Stan stayed in the hospital with Kyle and his parents, while Ike, Eric and Kenny went to school, and eventually Stan had to go home while Kyle stayed the night and was to be released from the hospital the next day.   
When the next day came Kyle’s parents drove him home and Kyle locked himself in his room and refused to come out, he sobbed and yelled and punched things, that is until he spotted the pair of scissors on his nightstand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized while looking at Kenny's wiki that Kenny, Keren and Kevin make up KKK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woow-ee.

“Sixteen…” Blood drizzled down Kyle’s leg and onto the wooden floor beneath him. “Ngh…” he squirmed, cutting deeper into his leg, carving a large gash in his body. Kyle stared as blood began to bubble up from the newest wound and drizzle down his leg pretty damn fast. He grabbed the tissues from the nightstand beside his bed and winced as he cleaned up the blood around the cuts on his leg. They were pretty deep, (all about half an inch in width and about two and a half inches in length) so the loss of blood was making him feel a little woozy, his hearing though, was unaffected, and so when he heard a knock on his bedroom door he didn’t hesitate to answer.  
“Y-yeah?” He questioned, trying to remember if he locked his door three days ago when he first came in here (He hadn't opened the door since, so he wouldn’t know). “Kyle? Bubbalah?” His mother called out to him.  
“I’m not hungry ma, you can stop asking.”   
“It’s not that, it’s Stan again, he’s at the door, please come down and see him…” She said, reaching for the door handle.  
“Kyle, you need to-” She cut herself off when she tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn’t budge.   
“Tell him to go away.” Kyle tried to yell, but his voice was weak and his vision was beginning to fog. The lack of food in his system coupled with the amount of blood he was losing was not a good combination.   
“Kyle… come on, unlock this door…” His mother said and Kyle sighed, grabbing some tissues and shoving them in his cuts, which burned but he needed that right now. “One second, ma.”  
“You’re going to come out?” She asked, excited.  
“Yeah, I will…” He said, pulling his pants over his cuts, making them burn all the more. He grabs a brown towel and wipes up the blood on his floor then steps over to the door to his room and unlocks it. “Hi, ma.” He says, and she pulls him into a tight hug. “Oh, Kyle. Are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything in three days… oh bubby…” she whispers into his ears, rubbing his back with her hands. “Let’s go see Stan, yeah?”   
“O-okay.” He responds, nearly falling down the stairs when he got to them. Once safely downstairs he went to the door, which was open a crack until he opened it all the way. “Stan…” He says, trying to get a grip on himself before he started crying. He wished no one knew. Why did he call Stan in the first place? he means,, of course he’d be stupid enough to tell Kenny and Cartman… He hated himself for being such a pussy and not just calling his parents in the first place.   
“Kyle!” Stan yells, pulling him outside into the snow and into a bone-crushing hug. “Why didn’t you come to me before now?” Stan asked, releasing him and staring at his black and blue eye. “I…” Kyle started, looking back and seeing his mother. At this point he didn’t care if she found out, he needed Stan to love him right now, but he shut the door anyway, blocking her out. “Kiss me.” Kyle said calmly, still in a bit of a daze, ignoring the fact that he was freezing in his sock feet on the snow of the front steps.   
“What?” Stan asked, stepping closer to him.   
“I said; kiss me.”   
Stan smiled and pulled Kyle close to him. “Thank God,” He said, pushing his lips onto Kyles soft, plump ones. “What?” Kyle asked when they pulled away. Stan sighed “I thought you’d never want me to touch you again or something.”  
“I let you touch me all you wanted at the hospital,” Kyle said, confused “So why did you think that?”  
Stan pulled him into another kiss once more before answering. “Well, that was immediately after the fact, you know… So I just thought… it’s not that important… and... you’re shivering…” He said, and Kyle pouted “I’m not cold” and his teeth began to clatter together, proving Stan’s point. Little did they know, Sheila was watching them from the living room window…   
“Let’s go inside.” Stan said, putting an arm around Kyle’s shoulder and opening the front door. “Hi again, Mrs. Broflovski.” He said, to Sheila who was standing in the living room now, acting like she hadn't just seen them kissing. “Hello…” Sheila said as Stan took off his boots then directed Kyle to the dining room. “What… what are you doing?” Kyle asked sheepishly, trying to pull away from Stan, but to no avail.  
“Your mom says you haven’t eaten in three days, so, you’re going to eat something.” He responds simply, sitting him down at the table. “What do you want?” Stan asked, going into the kitchen and pulling open a cubert. “Mrs. Broflovski, is it okay if I root through your cupboards?”   
“Yes, as long as you find my bubbalah something to eat.”   
Kyle’s face heated up. “I told her not to call me that when other people are around…” Kyle said to stan, fidgeting in his seat. He did not want to ruin his three days worth of not eating, but it looked like he didn’t have much of a choice. “I want Mr. Noodles.” He said, scooching the chair closer to the end of the table. “Okay, I’ll make you two packs.” Stan said, closing the cubert and looking through the others until he found what he was looking for. “One’s enough.” Kyle says, peering through the opening in the wall in the dining room that led to the kitchen.   
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Stan said, opening the drawer on the lower part of the oven and pulling out a large pot to cook the noodles in.   
Kyle fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking down he gasped. Stan noticed this even over the rush of water as he filled the pot. He poked his head around the corner and asked, “What’s wrong?”   
“N-nothing…” Kyle said, getting up and pulling his jacket down over the blood seeping through his dark blue jeans  
“Sit down Kyle, don’t even think about going back to locking yourself in your room.” Stan said, walking over to him. Kyle immediately sat back down and covered the spot with his hand. “I wasn’t going to go back to my… C-can you get me a glass of water Stan?” Kyle said, taking a seat back down on the chair.   
“Yeah, don’t you want juice or something instead though? Didn’t you only have your water bottle from gym class in your room?”  
“Uh, yeah, and it doesn’t really matter what it is.” Kyle responded to him.  
“Okay, juice it is then.” Stan said.  
Once he put the pot on the stove and turned the stove on, he walked around the kitchen, trying to find the cubert that held cups and glasses. Once found he made his way to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. He poured it in the glass and brought it over to Kyle. “Drink up.” He says, putting it down in front of him. Kyle hastily picks up the glass and drops it halfway to his mouth, having the liquid pour all over his lap and the glass smash on the floor. Kyle gave a nervous laugh as Stan stared at the strange lumps in Kyles jeans and the weird patch of liquid darker than the rest of the juice staining his pants. If he had questions though, he wasn’t going to scare Kyle away and ask.  
“I need to go change my pants…” Kyle says, bending down and grabbing the cup. He doesn’t pick it up though, and Stan wonders what he was doing. getting up and away from Stan, he begins walking away. “Wait!” Stan yelled, now seeing Kyle’s mother hovering in the entrance to the kitchen. He was going to say ‘let me come with you’, but now, what was he supposed to say with his mother standing right there?  
“What?” Kyle asked fists clenched so he couldn’t see what was in his hand and turning around to face Stan.  
“Nothing, nevermind. Go change.”  
“Okay…” Kyle said, making his way past his mother and up the stairs.  
Kyle’s mom stepped further into the dining room and stared at Stan for a few seconds.  
“Ye-yes?” Stan asked cautiously.   
“I saw what you did to my boy out there.”  
Stan’s heart rate began to pick up. “How much did you see exactly?”  
“I saw the kissing.” Sheila says.  
They stare at one another for a few more seconds before Sheila makes her way over to Stan. He braces himself for impact when two large arms wrap around him. “Please take care of my boy.” She says, carefully hugging him. Stan shudders “I- I will… I always will.” He says, embracing the hug as he too wrapped his arms around her.  
They pulled away from each other and stared at one another awkwardly for about a full minute and a half before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Don’t tell Kyle I know, I want him to tell me on his own terms.” She whispers.   
Kyle walks into the dining room and looks over the two, feeling the awkward tension in the air. “You two oh-...?” Kyle suddenly lost balance half way through his sentence and leaned on the wall to regain it and put a hand on over his eyes as black dots swam before his vision.   
“Kyle!” Both Sheila and Stan yelled in unison, rushing over to him. “What’s wrong with him?” Stan asked, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.  
“I don’t-” Sheila was cut off by the loud growling of Kyle’s stomach (No, it wasn’t just from the past three days, keep in mind he hasn’t eaten much in the past month and some) and Kyle felt his face heat up.   
“Oh… good thing we’re getting you something to eat, come on, let’s sit down…” Stan said, taking him by the arm and walking him over to the chair he was previously sitting in. “I’ll get a mop and clean up this orange juice mess.” Said Sheila, going to the storage closet in the kitchen where they kept cleaning supplies and pulled out a mop and empty bucket. She filled the bucket up with water as Stan put the noodles in the pot full of water. Sheila took the mop into the dining room and cleaned up the mess on the floor. Sheila picked up the broken glass and didn’t notice the large shard missing from it…  
By the time the Mr. Noodles where done Sheila had already cleaned up the mess on the floor. “Here you go.~” Stan said, placing the noodles down in front of him. “Can I have some more juice?” Kyle asked, eyeing the food nervously as his stomachs growling intensified. God, It looked so good. Kyle began stuffing food in his mouth as quickly as he could manage. Screw his diet. He thought.   
‘Fatass.’ He heard in the back of his mind. “Shut up.” He muttered  
‘Look at the pig stuffing his face.’ … He may have been able to handle the first comment, but he slowed down considerably at the next. By the time he was done the noodles and juice his stomach felt bloated and distended. Disgusting, He thought nastily. He looked down at his stomach and poked at it. “You okay?” Stan asked, eyeing him as he dug his nails into his legs (where Stan didn’t know his cuts were) and winced at the pain. “Don’t do that.” Stan says, pulling Kyles hand away from his leg. “S-sorry.” Kyle says simply.   
“Don’t be sorry… just don’t do it.”   
“Okay…” He said, tears filling his eyes. He needed to get rid of this feeling… he needed to throw up. He promised he’d never do that, but drastic times called for drastic measures. And he wouldn’t throw it all up, just enough so his stomach didn’t feel as large as it did right now. “I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”  
Stan eyes him nervously but nods all the same. “Okay, hurry up though.” He said, checking his watch. It was 4:56.   
Kyle made his way up to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. He turns on the tap then gets on his hands and knees in front of the toilet. I can do this… He thinks, carefully rolling up the sleeve on his right arm, then he took his index and middle finger and shoved them down his throat. At first nothing happens, so he begins thrusting his fingers back and forth and suddenly there’s a whole lot of chewed-up undigested noodles in the toilet. He throws up until there’s nothing left but bile coming up, contrary to what he told himself before. “Four more pounds and I’ll be at one hundred pounds… fourteen more pounds and I’ll be at ninety. I should make that my goal…” He continued to mutter under his breath. “I haven’t eaten in three days, maybe I should check my weight now? Instead of once a month?”  
Kyle washed his hands and face then pulled out the scale and stared at it. After a few seconds of staring at it blankly he said aloud to himself, “Nah, once a month is better,” That way I can see more progress. He thought. He was putting the scale back when he heard a knock on the door. “Kyle? Hurry up, I need to take a piss, I just got back from a super long drive with dad.”  
Ike said from the other side of the door as Kyle put closed the doors to the cabinet under the sink. “Coming, coming.” Kyle walked over to the door and opened in sheepishly before Ike pulled him into a big hug. “I’m glad you’re finally out of your room.” He said, releasing it and stepping into the bathroom. “It stinks like vomit in here.” Ike said, scrunching up his nose.   
“Sorry.” Said Kyle.  
“Did you throw up? Are you feeling okay?” Ike asked.  
“No I didn’t, I took a crap, and yeah, I feel as good as I can get right now.” He responded.  
“Probably because Stan’s here, right?” Ike questioned.  
“Ye- No… why would Stan make me feel like that?” Kyle blushed.  
“You were about to say yes.”  
“No I wasn’t.”  
“You so were.”  
“No, I definitely was not.”  
“Okay, whatever. But you two make a cute couple. Just sayin’.” Ike finished, slamming the door in Kyle’s face.  
“I don’t-” Kyle started  
“I’m not listening!” Ike yelled at him, causing Kyle to huff and stagger off.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
The next two weeks went by slowly for Kyle, he didn’t go to school for the first ten days after the ‘incident’, and after worrying for a whole week and a half that all the kids at school knew what happened because of Cartman, when he got to school and found out that Cartman hadn’t spread the word around, he was surprised to say the least. It was Craig, who heard from his father who heard from Randy about what happened that spread the word around. So he wasn’t wrong to worry about the facts getting out there, he was just wrong about who would spread them. Cartman hadn’t said a word about the whole thing to anyone, but it didn’t stop the pitying looks he got from most of the students nor the disgusted ones that followed, though he couldn’t figure out if it was because of the ‘incident’ or if it was because Clyde told everyone about his relationship with Stan (He may have been super drunk, but sadly he remembered everything from that night, even if he wished he didn’t remember anything at all...). So, to say the least he was the talk of not only the school but the town as well. But none of the worry he felt before even compared to the worry he was having over the trial he would soon have to attend and testify at. Both Connor and Murph had plead not-guilty, so unless he wanted those perverted rapist’s walking free he had no choice but to go to court and testify. Aka relive the whole thing. He was walking down the hall with Stan by his side (who never seemed to LEAVE his side as of late) when he had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and faced students walking to their next classes in different directions then he spotted Turner, Marc and Aaron staring right at him. Three of the meanest, dirtiest, nastiest bullies in the school. Bullies who had a big problem with ‘fags’ in ‘their’ school. Kyle continued to stare at the bullies intently while Stan tugged on his hand. “What’s wrong?” Stan asked, continuing to tug on Kyle’s hand.  
“Nothing.” Kyle said simply, starting to walk again. They walked for a while longer down the winding hallways before stopping in front of Stan’s next classroom. “Okay, well, I gotta go to class now, see you later.” He said  
“See you Stan.” Kyle said, Stan giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. The bell rang and he realized suddenly that the hallways were nearly empty. He looked behind him and sure enough, just as he had feared, there was Turner, Marc and Aaron walking towards him. “Hey fag.” Aaron said in a sweet voice, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and dragging him down the hallway. A few lingering students gave him sympathetic looks, but none did anything. They tugged him all the way to the boys bathroom and pushed him in forcefully. “So, we heard you’re dating that douche Stan Marsh… that true?” Marc asked, pushing Kyle further onto the ground with his foot then pushing his boot into his throat. Kyle made choking and gasping sounds as Marc pushed harder and harder on his throat until eventually he couldn’t make any sound at all. He could feel his eyes bulging out from his skull and he felt like there was a vacuum cleaner sucking on his lips. He thought he was going to die when suddenly the pressure on his throat got released. “Is it true?” Marc asked again, not bothering to remove his boot from Kyle’s throat. “N-no, it’s not true. It’s a rume-” Pressure was applied once again to Kyle’s throat and Marc, Aaron, and Turner began laughing. “Don’t lie to me fag. You’re lucky we don’t go after your gay fairy of a boyfriend.” Marc scowls. “Look at him, that expression is hilarious, right my dudes?” Turner laughs, nudging Aaron with his elbow. “Yeah.” He replies to his friend. Just then someone walks in and he thinks he’s saved, but this person gets shoved to the ground next to him. “Oh, and look who else decided to show up.” Aaron laughed evilly. “Y-you g-g-guys are assholes! Gah! Let him g-go!” Tweek yelled. “Oh, putting on a little show for our guest here, are we?” Arron said, then kicked him in the face while Marc put his full weight down on Kyle’s throat and he began clawing at the ground. Marc pulled his foot away and picked Kyle up somewhat, so that he was in a sitting position. Then Marc kicked him in the face as well, and he could feel his foot connect with his front teeth. His tooth dug into his lips and he could taste blood inside his mouth. He spit it out and glared up at Marc. “Do whatever you want to me, but leave Tweek alone, he just walked in on us, he doesn’t deserve this.”   
Aaron let out a foul laugh and moved over to Kyle. He pushed him up against the wall and laughed some more in his face. “You think we JUST started doing this to that bitch over there? We’ve been after this fag since the beginning of his freshman year.” He said. So that’s why Tweek always had bruises covering his body. Kyle had noticed that lately, when he changed in the locker room, it seemed Tweek was in the same sort of situation he was, waiting for all the other students to leave before actually changing that is. Though he had been doing it a lot longer than Kyle. Kyle had only recently discovered how much of a fat fuck he was, so before that he was only a little self-conscious about changing infront of other people and changed in the corner, back towards everyone else. He’s always hated his body though, he just now was deciding to do something about it. “You guys are sick freaks.” Kyle said angrily, spitting in Aarons face.   
Aaron stumbled back and looked pissed as hell. “Just.” He said, wiping spit off his face “What the fuck.” He took a step closer to Kyle now, “Do you think you’re doing?” He said and Marc and Turner joined beside Aaron. “Who are you calling a sick freak?” said Turner.   
“Tweek, run!” Kyle said, getting the result he was looking for. Tweek nodded at him and ran out the door, rushing to get a teacher.   
“Fuck! He’s gonna rat for sure! Get going! Get going.” Kyle slid to the floor and put a hand on his throat. The door opened and Tweek stepped inside, sporting a bloody nose. “Hey.” Kyle said, noticing how raspy his voice sounded. “Hey… I g-guess we’re in the s-s-same situation Gah! n-now, huh?” Tweek said, shaking. Kyle smiled at him. “Yeah, I guess we are. Where did you go?”   
Tweek smiled. “I h-hid behind the c-corner of the hallway, I knew they’d get s-spooked and run off. Gah! If they d-didn’t I would have gone to get a t-teacher, but I’m s-sure that would be even m-more embarrassing f-for you, huh?...” He said thoughtfully, looking over Kyle. “Yeah… thanks…” Kyle said as Tweek put out his hand to help him up. Kyle grabbed a hold of Tweek’s hand and he got pulled up a little further and a little faster than expected. “Wow, y-you’re lighter t-than I expected, sorry.” Said Tweek  
“It’s fine…” Said Kyle, brushing the dirt off of his jacket.  
“Y-you and me are kinda a-alike, you kn-know… We should h-hang out together. I-I don’t have many f-friends… people t-think I’m a spaz.. W-which I kn-know I am b-but…” Tweek says and Kyle opens his mouth to respond, but before he can Tweek speaks again  
“B-before you s-say no, at least l-let me buy you a c-coffee from my p-parents s-shop.” Tweek says.   
“I wasn’t going to say no.” Kyle says gently, looking himself over in the mirror. There was a giant bruise in the shape of a boot across his throat and a bruise blooming across his mouth and split lip. “Shit…” He said out loud as Tweek stood there in shock that someone hadn’t refused to hang out with him. “O-okay! And what’s wr-wrong?” He asked, looking at Kyle in the mirror.  
“I don’t know how I’m going to hide this from Stan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! So much going on in this chapter… ;-; It was a lot to write in the span of 24 hours….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kyle. You poor, poor child.

The bell rang through the school, signalling lunch. Kyle groaned inwardly. Just more time for people to stare at him and more time for him to make excuses as to why he wasn’t eating. Great. Kyle packed up the things on his desk and put them in his book bag, as Tweek stared at him from across the room. “You coming Tweek?” He called out in the near empty room.  
“I d-didn’t know if y-you were serious or n-not when you s-said I could s-sit with you before we got to class…”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kyle asked.  
“Well, I thought y-you were just being n-nice to me b-because I gave you that m-make-up and scarf.” Explains Tweek. “I didn’t think you a-actually meant it…” he said, causing Kyle to grin as they walked out of the classroom and down the halls to the cafeteria.  
“Well, what about your friends?”  
“Oh, w-well… me and C-Craig g-got into a fight and now h-he says I can’t hang o-out with him until I’m ready to a-apologize and m-make up for it. He even s-said he m-might break up wi-with me, even though I already apologized and asked what I could do to make it better.”   
“What did you guys get in a fight about?”  
“It’s r-r-really not… …”  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it…”  
“N-no it’s fine… w-we got in a f-fight because Bebe ‘caught’ m-me and another guy having s-sex at that p-party, then sh-she told Craig. Gah! But…”  
“But what?” Kyle asked, curious about what the ‘but’ was.  
“Well… let’s just say t-that…” Tweek stuttered and Kyle noticed tears in his eyes. They turned a corner and Tweek let out a shuddering sigh. “Let’s j-just say the s-same thing that happened t-to you happened to me…” Tweek finally came out.  
“You were raped too?” Kyle said, his eyes holding not pity, but understanding.  
“Yeah. By T-Turner.” Tweek said, pulling a few chunks of his hair out.   
“Stop doing that… pulling out your hair I mean, it must hurt, right?”  
“That’s the point. And i-it’s not th-the only thing I do to hurt m-myself.” Tweek muttered the last part.  
“Meaning what?” Kyle asked, hearing what he said clear as day, wondering if Tweek cut himself as well, then they’d really have a lot in common.  
“I-it doesn’t matter…” Tweek said bluntly.   
“If you’re talking about cutting yourself…”  
“S-So what if I am?” Tweek said, getting angry.  
“Well, I just- it’s bad… you could seriously hurt your-” Kyle started.  
“P-Please stop, Craig t-tells me this all the time.”  
Kyle gasps. “Craig knows?”  
Tweek looks at him and gives a sad smile. “H-He’s known for about a year now, it s-started three years a-ago, freshman year… because of the bullying” Tweek sighs, drying his eyes as they walk into the cafeteria. Kyle is about to ask why Craig hasn’t done anything or if he knows why when Stan yells his name, getting up out of his seat and walking towards him. “Tweek?... How are you? It’s been a while, huh?” Stan said once he finally made it up to them.  
“Y-Yeah.” Said Tweek.   
“Are you doing okay?”  
“Y-Yes…”   
“That’s great... Well, anyway, come on Kyle, let’s go sit down, what’s up with the scarf by the way?” Asks Stan. When Kyle doesn’t answer he looks at him thoughtfully. ” Well, it doesn’t matter… Oh, I thought I’d buy you lunch today. It’s tacos.” Stan said with a concerned look in his eyes, as he noticed Kyle hadn’t been eating and he also noticed Kyle had definitely lost weight in the hospital gown he was wearing a few weeks ago. Since Kyle had come back to school he’d wanted to buy him lunch every day, but Kyle always refused, saying he’d had a big breakfast, so today Stan bought him lunch before he could refuse. He had to come before the bell rang to get first place in line, but getting out of class was easy enough. Kyle was so nervous he was beginning to feel how Tweek must all day long. “I-I’m really not hungry.” Kyle said, starting to walk to the table with Stan.   
“Nonsense, you’re gonna eat at least one taco, I’ll eat the other one if you don’t feel up to eating two.”   
Kyle sighed, looking back to see Tweek fidgeting on the spot, he turned around, looking like he was about to leave before Kyle called out to him, “You too, Tweek! Come on!”  
“You’re inviting him to eat with us?” Stan said, a look of confusion in his eyes.  
“Don’t be a dick.” Kyle said simply.  
“I wasn’t trying to… o-okay.” Stuttered Stan.   
Tweek caught up to them as they sat down at the table, Eric looked very annoyed at this.   
“Wow, wow, wow, SPAZ. Who said you could sit with us?” He grinned maliciously while Tweek looked at a loss for words. He got up from his seat before Kyle pulled him back by the sleeve. “Don’t listen to that fatass, take a seat.” Said Kyle before turning to the tacos, ignoring the ‘Eh! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,’ And ‘I’m not fat I’m big boned!’.   
“Stan- I’m really not in the mood to eat.” He said patiently, surprised he didn’t stutter.  
“Come on Kyle, just one? I know you lost your appetite after, you know, the incident, but you have to eat SOMETHING.”   
Kyle wished that it was true that he had lost his appetite, because right now, staring at those tacos his mouth began to water. He noticed Tweek pull out a boxed lunch and wished he was allowed to eat. Well, he was, but then he’d get fatter than ever. “I told you, I’m just not hungry.” Kyle said, slurping down the drool pooling in his mouth.   
“Kyle…” complained Stan.  
“Just one?”  
“How many times do I have to tell you, Stan? I’m not hungry.” Just then his stomach growled loudly and everyone at the table who had been watching just stared more intently, waiting for what Kyle was about to say next, except Tweek, who was trying to mind his own damn business and thought everyone else should do the same. “You sound pretty damn hungry to me.” Stan said, eyeing him nervously, like he might get up and leave. If anything, Stan wanted to stay by his side in his time of need.  
“Fine.” Kyle groaned, picking up the delicious smelling juicy meat with tomato and shredded cheese and lettuce all wrapped up in a soft tortilla roll. He picked it up and before biting into it he noticed everyone staring at him, which made him uncomfortable. “Can you eat your fucking lunches and stop staring at me? Jesus Christ.” Kyle said and to his displeasure Cartman only snorted. “Sand in your vagina again Kahl?” He said and Kyle glared at him but took a bite of the taco none-the-less. Immediately Kyle’s eyes fluttered closed as his mouth erupted with flavour. It was like his taste buds were dancing. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he scarfed down the whole taco in two bites and started on the second. He paused half way through, realizing what he was doing and put the taco down. He noticed Stan had been staring at him the whole time, a wide grin spread across his face and his food untouched. Kyle frowned. Was he trying to fatten him up more than he already was? Kyle’s stomach once again felt bloated and he put a hand on his stomach, a small burp escaping his lips as he blushed and apologized. “Better out than in, Shrek always says.”  
Says butters and Cartman rolls his eyes. “Shut up butters.” Eric says. Stan begins to pick through his own food now and Kyle internally struggles as he debates whether or not to finish the taco. He decides not to as he already had toast yesterday morning and he could already feel the greasy food inside him turning into fat. The thought made him sick.  
Kenny looked up and noticed this and he asked, “Kyle, are you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” Kyle shook his head and excused himself to the bathroom and a few seconds later Kenny followed, worried about his friend. Kenny walked down the hallways and found the closest bathroom, but when he went inside it was empty. Why wouldn’t Kyle just go to the closest one? Did he even go to the bathroom? Well, there were only three men’s bathrooms in the school, so he must have gone to one of them (If he even went to a bathroom at all).   
He tried the second one but there was only one guy in it, and it wasn’t Kyle. So, he climbed the stairs and went into the third, last, and furthest bathroom from the cafeteria and found Kyle in there washing his hands. “You okay?” Kenny asked, walking closer to him. He looked down at his hands and noticed the knuckles were red and Kenny got a sick feeling in his gut. There was no way…  
“Kyle?” Kenny said, looking up at his tear stained face.   
“Yeah, I’m fine Kenny. I just got sick and threw up is all, I think I need to go home…” he said as he rubbed his right knuckles with his left hand and stared at Kenny as Kenny stared back at him, then he stared down at Kyle’s hands and Kyle scoffed. “Yeah, I hit the back of my hand opening the stall door.” Said Kyle.   
Oh, so that’s what happened. He thought, trying to push all the information he knew about eating disorders into the back of his mind.  
“You didn’t seem sick earlier.” Said Kenny.   
“I haven’t eaten a lot since the... incident.” Explained Kyle, which was true enough, but still not the reason he had thrown up.  
“Oh… okay then.” Kenny said, frowning. “Well ,should I take you to the office?”  
“No, actually, I think as long as I don’t eat I’ll be fine.” But Kyle was not fine, Infact, he was going to wash the vomit off of his hand and arm and then cut himself for being so stupid and for getting beat up last period, but he doubted Kenny would allow this, so he decided he’d better just wait until next period to find an empty bathroom and slice open his skin.  
“Okay, then are you coming back to the cafeteria?”   
“I’d better, I was the one who said I’d hang out with Tweek after all.” Kyle said.  
“Yeah,” Kenny laughed. “How the hell did that happen, anyway?”  
“Oh, well, uh… me and him were in class and he told me he was sick of sitting alone because him and Craig got into a fight, so he can’t sit with them…”  
Kenny scoffed. “They fought? I didn’t think that was possible… what did they fight about?”   
“Oh, that I don’t know. He just said they fought. That’s it, that’s all.” lied Kyle.  
“Okay then.” Said Kenny and they walked back to the cafeteria in silence.  
“Kyle!” Stan said once they sat back down in their respective seats “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just threw up is all.”  
Eric looked up and Stan looked concerned.  
“You threw up?” Eric asked, grinning. “Kyle, be honest;”  
“What?” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.  
“Are bulimic or anorexic or something? Because I can see you n-”  
“Shut up, Cartman, you stupid fucking fatass.” Kenny cut him off angrily. He didn’t want Kyle feeling any more pressure than what he already was, but even though he used to believe only girls get eating disorders, he wasn’t feeling so sure of himself anymore. Now if Kyle actually did have an eating disorder… like anorexia or bulimia or something, well… he didn’t know what then.  
“Whatever Kinny, you poorer than dirt, ghetto, jew-defending, ass fucker.”   
“Whatever.” Kenny mumbled, finishing off his poptart from before.   
Kyle turned to Tweek, trying to ignore the dialog before him. “I think you should tell Craig what happened.”  
“W-what?” Tweek asked, not taking his eyes off the food before him.  
“You heard me.”  
“I-I can’t…”  
“What if I told him?” Kyle appealed.   
“N-no! You can’t!” Tweek yelled, drawing the attention of everyone at the table except Eric and Kenny, who were still fighting.  
“Sorry…” Tweek muttered, putting his almost finished sandwich down and staring at his hands.  
People went back to their food before Kyle’s stomach gave another loud and drawn out growl. “You should eat the rest of that taco.” Said Tweek, still staring at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.  
“I don’t want to throw up again. And anyway, stop trying to change the subject.”  
“I’m not trying to change the subject, just… please don’t tell Craig.”  
“Why?”   
“Because he’ll think I’m a freak. More than he already does, plus what if he does break up with me for it and tells the whole school… gah! It’s just way too much pressure!”  
“I’m sorry, what exactly do you mean? Do you think I’m a freak? Do you think Stan wants to break up with me because of what happened?” Kyle whisper-asked.  
“N-No… I didn’t m-mean… No. Just no. I don’t think you’re a f-freak, and I know Stan w-wouldn’t break up with you for something that… w-wasn’t your f-fault.”  
“Then do you really think Craig. Craig, your boyfriend of seven years is going to break up with you?”  
“W-Well… you have a p-point…”  
“Yeah, I do, now are you going to tell him?”  
“Y-Yes!” Smiled Tweek.   
“Great, go get him and talk to him!” Kyle beamed.  
“Wait… there’s just one thing…” Tweek said, smile fading from his face as a serious look took over.  
“What?”  
“I know we haven’t known each other well since fourth grade, but will you come with me? You know… and help?” Tweek requested.  
“Sure. I’ll come with you.” Kyle said, getting up with Tweek and walking over to Craig’s table.  
“Oh,” Craig drawled “It’s you.”   
Tweek smiled awkwardly and tried to push his nervousness out of the way. “Craig, can I talk to you over here?”  
Craig rolled his eyes, but walked into the empty hallway with them anyway.  
“What? Are you gonna tell me Kyle has been cheating on his boyfriend with you and you’ve been cheating on me with him?” Craig snarled.   
“N-No… I wanted to tell you that…” Tweek took in a deep sigh before speaking, “That the ‘sex’ between me and that guy wasn’t consensual.” Tweek exposed.  
Craig was silent for a moment before finally speaking. “That’s your excuse? Seriously? You expect me to believe that?” He said angrily. Kyle inwardly cringed and looked over at Tweek, who had tears streaming down his face as he tugged on his hair “I’m not lying!” Tweek yelled, looking more shocked that Craig didn’t believe him than angry. “Really? You can’t even admit that you were wrong? You come here and expect me to listen to such bullshit? Well you know what Tweek? Fuck you too, we’re fucking done!”  
Craig yells back and Tweek runs off crying. Kyle looks over at Craig, anger spread across his face. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He said as Stan steps out in the hall behind Kyle. Craig looks taken aback by this. “Since when do you care? You guys ditched him in fourth grade.”  
“It doesn’t matter! Do you know how much it took out of him to tell you that? Huh? Fucking do you?” Kyle barked.  
“He’s obviously lie-”   
“No! No he’s not! You know the kid he was with?!” Kyle screams  
“Yeah, Turner.”  
“That kid has been bullying him since freshman year, you idiot! Freshman year! I witnessed it for myself today!”  
Craig froze before answering “Y-You did? That’s where he gets all the bruises?”   
“Yes!” Kyle criticized.  
“O-Oh my God…” Craig said, immediately running after Tweek while Kyle was left fuming, so angry he was shaking.  
“Kyle, are you okay?” Stan said, going up to him and hugging him from behind.   
“I need to go to the bathroom.” Kyle said, slipping out of Stan’s grasp and walking into the cafeteria to retrieve his bag.   
He NEEDED to cut.  
“Where’re you going, jew-fag?” Cartman asked, apparently he was done fighting with Kenny.  
“Fuck off you fat piece of shit!” Kyle yelled across the room, drawing the attention of many students, but he didn’t care. He was really angry right now and needed to calm himself down before next class, which was soon.  
Once Kyle made it to the bathroom he shut himself in the furthest stall the the wall and pulled down his pants. He stared at his mangled upper-thighs for a moment, seeing the cut skin with little bruises formed around them before taking out the piece of glass from his bag (The one that broke off the cup) he was going to use to cut himself with. Why was he so angry? He didn’t know… He sliced into the empty skin on his thighs, he couldn’t go too deep here, so all he got was a horrible stinging sensation. He ‘tsked’ and drew the glass across his skin four more times before wrapping his thighs in toilet paper and cleaning up the blood that had leaked onto the floor before he could catch it with the toilet paper.  
He sighed and stood up, then pulled his pants up and put the glass back in the hidden pocket of his backpack. Just as he was about to leave the bell rang and he suddenly remembered he had gym class. Kyle sighed, deciding he was going to go back to sitting on the toilet seat, but before he made it to the stall the door opened and Stan said his name. He turned around slowly and looked at his boyfriend with an annoyed glance. “What?” He asked, trying to sound more patient than he was feeling.  
“I thought I’d come find you, you looked really pissed off, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Stan explained and Kyle’s expression softened. “I’m fine.” Kyle said softly, going up to Stan and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Thank you for worrying about me.” He says, pressing his lips against Stan’s. Stan leans into him and sticks his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. He then places his hands on Kyle’s now bony ass before he lifts him onto the counter with ease because of how light he is. “Stan?…” Kyle moans as Stan sucks slowly on Kyle’s neck. Stan continues to suck for about thirty seconds before raising his head to meet Kyle’s eyes. “What babe?” He asks, watching Kyle’s happy expression. “We have a class to get to, though I hate to break this up…”  
“Then don’t.” Stan grins, pressing his lips against Kyle’s before Kyle pulls away. “You know I can’t miss classes, my parents would kill me if they found out.” More like my dad would kill me. He thought gloomily, hopping off the counter. “Fine fine, but at least let me see that beautiful body of yours while you change. Maybe we could make out some more in the locker room since we’d be the only ones in there this late.” Said Stan as they walked out of the bathroom and down the halls. “No way, you perv.” Kyle jokes, but was really screaming inside. How was he going to get away with changing in front of Stan without him seeing any cuts? And what about his fat body in general? He was sure he was fatter now than when they first started dating, what if Stan wanted to break up? Surely he cared more about him than his appearance… Did he? Well, Kyle was the ugliest boy in school, so he was sure that Stan liked more of him than what the eye could see. As for the cuts… he’d just have to face the wall in the corner. Once they finally got to the gym Kyle really started to panic. What if he saw? Would he tell Kyle’s parents? What if… what if- “Kyle? Are you okay? The locker room is this way, you know. You’re going the wrong way.” Said Stan, snapping Kyle out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah…” Kyle said in a low voice. “What’s wrong?” Stan asked, noticing the mood he was in.  
“Nothing, let’s just go change.” Said Kyle as they walked into the locker room. When they got inside and Kyle turned the corner and headed to face the wall Stan got concerned. “Why are you facing the wall?” Asked Stan. “I always change facing the wall. You know that.” Explained Kyle. “Yeah, but it’s just you and me now…~” Stan whispered, wrapping his arms around Kyle, who for the second time squirmed out of his grasp. “We’re already late, we don’t have time for this.” Said Kyle, taking off the scarf and his shirt while still facing the wall. Stan stared at Kyle’s bony spine and semi-prominent ribs for a moment before placing his bag on the floor and stripping as well. He continued to watch Kyle when he noticed a sudden change in Kyle’s body language, he looked like he was panicking. “What’s up?” Stan asked from behind him. “N-Nothing…” Kyle said, thinking about the bloody toilet paper wrapped around his legs. What was he supposed to do now, he couldn’t let Stan see… he thought, turning around to face him. Stan let out a gasp, staring at Kyle’s purple and blue throat, though it looked like he had tried to cover it with make-up Stan assumed most of it had been rubbed off by the scarf and probably sweat on Kyle’s neck. “What happened?” Now that Stan looked closely at his face he noticed Kyle’s mouth was swollen and he had a split lip. “What do you mean?...” Kyle asked, not realizing the make-up had been rubbed off. “Your neck…” Said Stan, his eyes averting from his neck and looking down at his ribs. Judging by the look of them compared to the last time he had seen Kyle shirtless, this not eating thing had been going on for some time now, but right now he was more worried about the state of Kyle’s throat and who did this to him. Kyle froze up and looked at the floor. “I... well… I got in a fight.” Said Kyle.  
“YOU got into a fight?”   
“Yeah.” Kyle lied easily, as he had been doing a lot of that lately.  
“With who?” Stan asked, looking genuinely angry that someone had beat up HIS Kyle.  
“None of your business.” Said Kyle, rolling his eyes. Knowing Stan, if he told the truth Stan would go after the three boys and get the shit kicked out of him.  
“It is my business. You’re my business.” Stan emphasized.  
“No, it’s not. And stop being so cheesy.”   
“I’ll kill the guy.” Grumbles Stan, pulling on his gym shoes, completing the outfit.  
“Whatever, just get out so I can change in peace.” Kyle only half-joked.  
“Fine, fine I’ll leave my boyfriend and his lovely body alone.” Stan winked, walking out of the change room, allowing Kyle to let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God…” He muttered, taking off his pants and throwing out the now dry bloodied toilet paper out. He pulled on his of gym shirt and pair of pants from his bag, then finished off the outfit by putting on his shoes.

He exited the locker room with a smile on his face, feeling like he had just successfully got out of a sticky situation.   
“Kyle, you’re super late, go join the game. You’ll be on the black team.” He said, throwing him a black shirt (I forget what they’re called, can anyone tell me? ;-;) “‘K coach!” Kyle said, running to the left side of the gym where the soccer ball was being kicked around. After a few moments the ball was kicked to him and he ran as fast as his could to the other side of the gym, that is until he began to feel dizzy. He stopped and placed a hand on his forehead, and everyone else stopped as well to watch him. “Kyle! What’s wrong?” Coach Winneger called out and Kyle suddenly collapsed as fast as anyone could say ‘’m fine’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to mention in chapter 5 the reason everyone noticed he had lost weight was because he was pinching the back closed so no one could see his naked ass, therefore the fabric was tight around his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘s’ on the laptop I used for part of this chapter doesn’t work very well, and I don’t go through my work at all (Like a normal author, aka why my writing is shit) so if there is no ‘s’ in a word, you now know why.

”Tweek?” Craig uttered, knocking on the stall door from which the crying in the bathroom could be heard.   
“G-Go away! Gah!’ Tweek shuddered out. “Tweek… I’m sorry…” He said, peering through the crack in the door only to see Tweek slicing up his arm. “Tweek stop!” Craig shouted, panicked. He pinched the bridge of his nose silently, trying to think of what to do. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you were getting bullied-- I mean, I suspected it and all, but I never thought… and you were raped… and I’m just stupid, okay? I’m sorry.”   
“So you don’t believe me when I tell you but when Kyle does you believe him? HIM. Not the guy you’ve been dating since grade four, but the guy you barely know?”   
“Tweek, I thought it was just an excuse, you have to believe me, I was in a bad place, you know, since my parents got divorced recently, and it’s just, lately I’ve been thinking everyone’s out to get me, that or they’re just betraying me. You know that… please, stop cutting because of me, I’m really, REALLY sorry…”  
“I’m n-not cutting because of y-you, get o-over y-yourself.”  
“Well then why are you cutting?”  
“Because o-of the way y-you treated m-me.”   
“So… you’re cutting over me.”   
Tweek puffed out his cheeks and furrowed his eyebrows as Craig watched him through the crack between the stall door and stall wall.   
“Just leave me alone you jerk.” he choked, carving another line into his forearm, causing Craig to cringe as blood seeped out of the wound.   
“Alright, that’s it, I’m coming in.” said craig, crawling under the stall door and placing his hand on Tweeks shaky one.   
“L-Leave me alone! You didn’t b-believe me! You hate m-me! You said ‘f-f-fuck you’ to my f-face and told me we were d-done!” Tweek said, getting ready to slide the razor blade from his pencil sharpener across his skin once more, but Craig grabbed the hand holding the razor, causing it to fall on the floor. Craig pushed his lips up against Tweek’s but didn’t kiss him. “I’m sorry,” He said into Tweeks open mouth, covered in saliva and tears.  
“I d-don’t-” Tweek started.   
“Don’t say you don’t care, how would you feel if you found out your boyfriend of seven years was having sex with some other guy? Even though I’ll always love you no matter what you do, but I’ll kill that Turner guy.”  
“I l-l-love you too, C-Craig.” Tweek says calmly now, pressing his plump lips into Craigs thin ones.   
“So you forgive me…?” Craig asked when they pulled away.  
“I d-don’t know… y-you might have to take m-me out to d-dinner for me to forgive you f-fully, my heart has been b-broken after all.” Tweek pouted, quite serious.  
“I broke your heart, hmm?”  
“Y-Yes.”  
Craig sighed and looked at Tweeks arms, there were small cuts and large gashes, and Craig cringed all the more at the gashes.  
“Y-You think I’m sick, d-don’t you?”  
“No.”  
“Then why are y-you s-staring at my ar-arms with that d-disgusted look on your f-face?”  
“Because I’m worried about you.” Craig explained.  
“That doesn’t ex-explain the d-disgusted look, you i-idiot. Gah!”  
Craig smirked up at him and opened the toilet paper holder, then spun some toilet paper around his hand and pressed in to Tweeks arm. “Let me get the first-aid kit.” Craig said, reaching for his book bag which was still on the other side of the stall door.   
“You’re still c-carrying that thing a-around?” Tweek inquired.  
“I have since I found out, you know that.”  
“And you d-didn’t take it out even a-after you heard what B-Bebe s-said about me?”  
“I won’t ever take it out until you stop. I’ll always be here for you, you know that babe. Even if you break up with me, I’ll always love you.” Craig said simply, pulling out the gauze from the first-aid kit.  
“We’re t-technically not g-going out right now, y-you know.” Blushed Tweek.  
“Well then, Tweek, will you do me the honor of going out with me with the intention of getting married someday?” Craig said, wrapping the gauze around Tweek’s slender arm as gently as he possibly could. Tweek blushed and squeaked out an ‘o-okay’.  
When Craig was finally done the bell gave a loud ring and the boys opened the stall door. “Gym class for me.” Tweek said.   
“Math for me.” Craig sighed, collecting his things from inside the stall before exiting. “No more of that today, okay?” Craig scolded.  
“Y-Yeah, I won’t.” Tweek said, scratching at the back of his neck  
“I l-love you!” Tweek shouted as Craig exited the bathroom.   
“I love you more!” Tweek heard him yell out from the other side of the closing door.  
Tweek straightened his shirt sleeves in the mirror and made his way to the gym, he didn’t feel like waiting around right now, so he’d just go change infront of everyone and get it over with. He felt such a mixture of good and awful that no one could ruin his good mood by asking about his bruises but no one could make him feel any worse either. He entered the gym’s locker room and was met by many faces, all but Stan and Kyle’s. He wanted to thank Kyle for telling Craig what he couldn’t, but it looked like he’d have to tell him at a later time. Tweek changed, and thankfully, no one so much as looked his way, or at least, that’s what he assumed, since no one said anything to him about his completely bruise covered torso or the gauze wrapped arms. Once he exited he began running laps, as they always did for the first five to ten minutes of class. While he lagged behind everyone else he noticed Stan and Kyle enter the gym and go into the changing room, even from where he was in the gym he could see the bright red mark on Kyle’s neck where he assumed Stan must have sucked. “Kyle!” He shouted from across the gym, but he didn’t hear and walked right into the locker room with Stan following close behind. Tweek sighed. What if he was ignoring him? “Gah!” He breathed out, continuing to run as fast as he could.   
“Alright stop!” Coach Winneger called out, then put them on two different teams handing out black jerseys (Thank you Malstygian) to the team on the left. They soon started the game when Stan joined. “W-Where’s Kyle?” He asked Stan as he went up to him.   
“He’s still in the locker room.” Stan told him. “How’d it go with Craig?” He asked.  
“Oh, f-fine, I f-forgave him.”  
“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” (Lol it reminds me of that scene from spider-man… “Are you… glad to hear it?”)  
“Kyle, you’re super late, go join the game. You’ll be on the black team.”   
“‘K coach.” Was Kyle’s response as he grabbed a black jersey from the bin and ran to the left side of the Gym after putting it on. Eventually the ball got passed to Tweek, and because it was WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! GAH! He kicked it to Kyle. Kyle ran down the gym with the ball then suddenly stopped. Everyone who was yelling ‘open! Open!’ and everyone chasing after Kyle for the ball stopped and stared at him. Kyle brought a hand to his forehead and swayed on the spot. “Kyle! What’s wrong?” Tweek watched as Kyle opened his mouth and then fell to the ground. “Kyle!” Stan called out as he and Tweek rushed over to him.   
Stan kneeled down and put a hand on Kyle’s head. “He doesn’t seem to have a fever.” Stan said, shaking Kyle until he let out a small groan on the floor.   
“K-Kyle? Kyle! W-What happened?” Tweek stuttered out, pulling at his hair.   
“I-... I don’t know, but I’m fine.” Kyle said, leaning up on his elbows before Stan pushed him back down.  
“You most certainly are not! You passed out! You call that fine?” Stan fretted over him.  
“Don’t worry, I definitely am fine.” Kyle said, trying to sit up again.  
“Nonsense. Coach Winneger, do I have permission to take Kyle to the nurse’s office?”   
“Well, I wouldn’t want him to pass out again on the way there, so, yeah, sure.”  
“Okay.” Stan said Stoically, picking up Kyle bridal style, wincing at how light Kyle felt. He couldn’t be more than one-hundred pounds.“S-Stan, I can walk by myself.” Kyle blushed madly before Stan walked out of the gym, then gave him a nice long kiss on the lips once out of the sight of everyone in their class. “Who knows, you could pass out again if I let you down, so I don’t think me letting you down is gonna happen.” Stan said, planting another kiss atop Kyle’s head.   
“Oh Stan…” Kyle breathed as they walked down the hallway and made their way to the nurses office. Once there the nurse turned and looked at them in the doorway.  
“Kyle… and.. um…”   
“Stan.”   
“Yes, Stan, that’s it. What brings you boys here today? And um… why are you carrying Kyle?” Nurse Rodney asked as tan set Kyle’s small figure on the nurses station’s bed.   
“Kyle passed out, that should answer both your questions.”   
“Oh, yes, I see.” The man (nurse (yes, he's a man)) said, pulling out a digital thermometer. He explained to Kyle that he needed to put it under his tongue and gently close his mouth around it, and that it would take three minutes to get an accurate reading.   
Kyle nodded at nurse Rodney and opened his mouth. The nurse stuck the thermometer in Kyle’s mouth and Kyle closed it gently, just as the nurse said to do. After three minutes Nurse Rodney took the thermometer out of Kyle’s mouth and looked at it.   
“Hmm, no fever. Has this happened before? It could be anemia.”   
“No, it’s never happened before.” Said Stan and Kyle shot him a look that said ‘He was asking me.’  
“Sorry, but I would know, I’m always with you after all.”  
“Well, if this is the first time it’s happened… could it be that you’re not eating enough?” Asked nurse Rodney.  
“No.” -- “That must be it.” Kyle and Stan said at the same time.  
“What?”   
“I said; ‘no’.” Said Kyle carefully, fidgeting with his hands on the bed.  
“And I said; ‘that must be it’.” Said Stan.  
“I’m hearing mixed messages,” The nurse said. “Has he been eating enough or not?”  
“He hasn’t had much of an appetite lately because something, uh, bad happened to him.”  
“Ah, yes, I heard about that, I’m very sorry, Kyle.”  
“Don’t be, you weren’t the sicko who did it.” Kyle said with a sad look on his face.  
“Hmm, yes, well, you haven’t been eating?”  
“No, but only in the last couple of weeks, and it’s not like I’m some teenage girl trying to lose weight, I’m just not hungry.” Kyle lied simply.  
“Ah, I wouldn’t peg you as the ‘eating disorder type’.” Said nurse Rodney.  
Because you’re too fat to have an eating disorder. Something in the back of his mind told him, making his face heat up.  
“What’s wrong? Your face is turning a really bright shade of red.” Nurse Rodney said, watching in confusion.   
“It- uh- it happens randomly sometimes.”  
No it doesn’t. Stan nearly said aloud, but thought better of it, whatever Kyle was thinking, he didn’t think he wanted to share it. But what could he be thinking of after a comment like that? Well, whatever… it doesn’t really matter.  
“Well, that’s strange, it could be an Endocrine disorder, or Carcinoid syndrome… it could even be Thyroid cancer. I think you should see a doctor.”  
“... Actually, I was just thinking of something embarrassing.”  
“Oh? Well, what was it?”  
“Just something to do with Stan.”  
“Hmm, oh well, okay.” He hummed thoughtfully. “So, when was the last time you ate?” Nurse Rodney asked and Kyle’s face fell.   
“I last ate at lunch.” He said, begging Stan to keep his mouth shut about his up-chucking.  
“Yeah, but he threw it up.” Stan said, and Kyle mentally cursed at him. Nurse Rodney raised his eyebrows at this.   
“Oh really? Kyle, why’d you throw up?” Nurse Rodney asked, looking down at Kyle’s knuckles and noticing that they had little cuts on them, and when Kyle noticed where his eyes were looking he hid his hand in his pocket.  
“I just felt really nauseous all of a sudden and… and… I just… uh…” Kyle said, at a loss for what to say.   
“Okay,” Nurse Rodney said sceptically as Stan just stood there looking confused. “If I could just get you to step on this scale over here.”  
“W-What? Why?” He couldn’t, they would judge him on how heavy he was! And, he didn’t want to check hi weight before the end of the month.   
“Because you’ve been looking thin lately, and I’m worried you might be underweight. You look it.”  
Kyle gave a small, crude laugh. “How would you even be able to see anything underneath all this?” He said, gesturing and referring to his (what he saw as) fatty midsection.  
“Your jacket? I can’t, but your cheeks are sunken in a bit, that’s all.”  
Were his cheeks sunken in? He wondered.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you’re wrong, I’m perfectly healthy, last time I checked I wa one-hundred and four pounds.”   
“And when was that?” Nurse Rodney asked.  
“At the end of last month.”  
“Well, I hate to break it to you, but that is still underweight for your age and height, and last time we checked your weight you were one-hundred-and-twenty-five pounds... and since it was the end of last month I’d like to check now, now Stop arguing and step on this scale.”  
“Fine.” Kyle said, not wanting to seem like he cared about what they thought of his weight, even though he already told them how much he weighed. He walks over to the scale and steps on it. “Ninety-nine pounds.” Nurse Rodney says aloud.  
“Alright, see? It looks like you’ve lost five pounds in what? Thirteen days?”  
“Only five?” Says Kyle, sounding disappointed.  
Stan looks at him worriedly. “What do you mean ‘only five?’?” Stan questioned, concern in his voice.  
“I mean… uh… I’m just shocked that that’s all I have lost after barely eating anything for two weeks…”   
“Well, putting that aside, have you been exercising much over the past week and some? A normal person wouldn’t lose that much weight just from not eating alone in thirteen days.”  
“Well, I have been using the treadmill in my basement, you know, just to keep in shape.”  
“And how much have you been using it Kyle? You’d have to exercise quite a bit to shed that much weight in such a short amount of time. And as I said before, last time I weighed you you were one-hundred-and-twenty-five pounds. That was only two months ago, I’m worried you know…” Nurse Rodney said, rethinking what he had said about not pegging kyle as the ‘eating disorder type’.  
Was he bulimic or something? What were those marks on his hand?  
Kyle stepped off of the scale and took a seat back on the bed. “Well, don’t. I’m perfectly healthy.” He said and nurse Rodney sighed and sat down at his desk, logging onto his computer and searching “BMI calculator for teenage boys” while Stan watched. He clicked on the first link that came up.  
“You’re sixteen and how many months?”  
“Eight.”  
…  
“How tall are you again? Five foot four?”  
“Five foot five.”  
“Alright, 65 inches…”  
“And you’re ninety-nine pounds.”  
“Yes, as we just found out.”   
Nurse rodney put the information into the site and clicked ‘calculate’. “Come read this.” he said, and Kyle got up, falling victim to another dizzy spell. “On second thought, I’ll read it to you.” Nurse Rodney said, watching him with concern in his eyes.  
“Okay…” Kyle said, sitting back down on the bed.  
Nurse Rodney cleared his throat “Results:” he began. “Based on the height and weight entered, the BMI is sixteen-point-five, placing the BMI-for-age at the first percentile for boys aged sixteen and eight months.” He said, looking over at Kyle. “There’s a chart here, the first percent is underweight.” Says nurse Rodney, then he continued; “This child is underweight and should be seen by a healthcare provider for further assessment to determine possible causes of underweight.” He finished.  
“It probably says that about everyone, it’s probably broken.” Kyle states, looking the other way with his chin in the air.  
“Alright, Stan,” He said, clicking the back button. “You’re sixteen and how many months?”  
“Three.”  
“Your height?”  
“In inches?”   
‘Yes.”  
“Seventy-two, I think.”  
“And how much do you weigh?”  
“I have no idea,” Said Stan, walking over to the scale and stepping on it, then messing around with the bar on top. “One-hundred-and-sixty-four pounds.”   
Nurse Rodney pressed calculate on the computer screen and read aloud: “Results: based on the height and weight entered, the BMI is twenty-two-point-two, placing the BMI-for-age at the sixty-nineth percentile for boys aged sixteen years and three months.” He said, looking over at Kyle, waiting for a reaction.   
“Yes, well, we can’t all be as muscular as Stan.”  
“Kyle… can’t you just see you’re getting to be unhealthy?” Stan said, walking over and sitting next to him, then wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Ah, I meant to ask, are you two dating?”  
…   
Stan looked at Kyle and Kyle looked at Stan. “Hum, yeah, we are.” Kyle answered timidly.  
“Well, good for you two then.” Nurse Rodney said. “Anyway… I want you, Stan to make sure Kyle is eating properly. Do you think you can do that?”   
“Of course.” Stan answered truthfully, after all, he was with Kyle most of the time anyway. Making sure his boyfriend was well fed? He was trying to do that anyway before, but it looked like that had failed. Five pounds in ten days? Seriously? Get your act together Stan! He thought to himself as Kyle internally panicked in his arms. Stan wasn’t seriously going to do anything about him not eating, was he?   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been two and a half weeks and yes, Stan had been truthful to his word. He was practically forcing food down Kyle’s throat at every opportunity he got. All in all, Kyle had been feeling so bloated lately he could hardly walk. He threw up every opportunity he got, but he couldn’t do it all the time or it would look suspicious. He always bought him lunch, so he just threw up right before the next period, which always led to cutting because he felt guilty about making Stan waste his money on food that never got digested. He always invited him over to dinner at his house or stayed over at Kyles, so sometimes Kyle would throw up, but most of the time he didn’t get the opportunity. He didn’t eat breakfast most of the time and when he did it was because Stan stayed over the previous night or because Stan brought a packed breakfast to school, Stan was also always coaxing him into eating unhealthy junk as a snack and of course Kyle was so hungry after nearly starving for a month and a half he couldn’t help but eat it. God he had no will power. Lately, he felt like he was about to snap at all times, but it wasn’t until Saturday night, at the very end of the month that Kyle finally broke down.  
It was six PM when Kyle and the boys (Kenny, Eric, Stan and Ike) were called down from Kyle’s room for supper. They made their way down the stairs happily because they knew that Kyle and Ike’s mom had ordered pizza, well, most of them were happy, all except Kyle, who was dreading the greasy food that was about to enter his stomach.   
Kyle was the last to sit down at the table, and Stan was already loading two plates up with pizza. Two pieces on what he assumed was Stan’s plate and three on what he assumed was his own.   
Stan then walked over to Kyle and sat down beside him. “Here you go.” He said, and Kyle’s mouth began to water, he had thrown up lunch and supper yesterday and the day before and he didn’t have breakfast on either day, so you can imagine how his mouth was watering. “Come on,” Stan said after a few bites of his own pieces of pizza. “Here.” He said, picking up a slice of pizza and holding it close to Kyle’s mouth. “Open up.” Said Stan, patiently waiting for Kyle to open his mouth so he could stuff the pizza in it.  
“I’m not hungry.” He said, looking at the ground. “Come on, open up.” Kyle said, and Eric held back the urge to laugh in their faces and call them gay infront of Kyle’s parents.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. If worst comes to worst he could throw it up, easy. Stan put the pizza in his mouth gently and Kyle bit in while Gerald stared at them with what looked like anger in his eyes. No son of his was going to be gay in his house, and Kyle was certainly acting it right about now. “Stop that, Kyle, eat your food normally.” He said, forcing a smile on his face.  
“O-Okay.” Kyle said, taking the pizza from Stan’s hand and forcing himself to eat it. Once finished, he told everyone he was full and excused himself from the table, then made his way to the bathroom upstairs.   
He threw up into the toilet, flushed, and washed his hands, arms and face, then he pulled out the scale, it was the end of the month after all. He placed the scale on the floor and stood on it. “One-hundred-and-one…?” He said aloud, tears filling his eyes. “One-hundred-and-one?!” He yelled, bending down and picking up the scale then throwing it against the wall while sobbing quietly. He froze and listened for any footsteps coming up the stairs, but there were none and he realized the radio was blasting downstairs. He walked over to the scale and picked it up off the floor. He couldn’t believe he’d gained two pounds! He stared at the crack going down the middle in the plastic and when he stepped on it to see if it worked it did not. Great. How was he supposed to explain this one? He thought, putting it back under the sink and walking to the door of the bathroom, the crew was just coming up from downstairs as he walked out into the hallway. “Hey, you were in there for a while, are you okay?” Kenny asked, eyeing him up and down. “Yeah, I think I need a shower, I feel dirty.” He said, walking into the room before them and walking over to his dresser. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a pair of pants, the middle drawer for a tee-shirt, and the top drawer for a pair of underwear and new socks. Then he walked over to the closet while everyone was sitting around talking to each other and pulled out his ‘self-harm box’, which held three razor blades, a box cutter, a knife and the jagged piece of glass from the cup he smashed at the beginning of the month. “Kyle, what are you doing in there?” Stan said getting up and beginning to walk over to him. He frantically grabbed the box cutter, closed the box and hid it under a pile of unhung clothes, then he shoved the hand holding the box cutter under the pile of clothes in his arms and turned towards Stan. “You’re really about to take a shower when we’re over?” He asked, noticing the way Kyle was shaking, and the tears welled up in his eyes. It looked like he was holding back sobs from escaping his throat, and was really struggling with it. “What’s wrong baby?” Stan said, trying to place a hand on his shoulder, but Kyle flinched away from his touch. “Nothing, I gotta go shower now.” He said, walking past Stan and into the hallway. Stan stared at the door while everyone else continued to talk quietly.   
Kyle made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, forgetting to lock it.   
He turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot, then he stripped off his clothes and before he stepped into the shower he observed his fat plump body in the mirror. He poked at his stomach and pulled at the fat on it, then bent over and grabbed a small fold of skin and even though it stretched apart when he stood up straight it was still too much. He turned away from his reflection in disgust and got in the shower, not before he grabbed the box cutter from the counter.   
Once in the steamy box with the curtain closed he began cutting up his thighs, first the cuts were only about three centimeters in width, but they slowly began to grow into the width of the other cuts and scars on his legs, about half an inch. He was cutting for about half an hour before there was a knock on the door, one that he didn’t quite hear properly. He was sitting down, blood gushing from his thighs, vision blurred, hands shaking and adrenaline rushing through his veins. There was muffled talking coming from behind the door and after a moment he heard the door handle turn and the familiar squeak of the door opening.   
It wasn’t until he saw the hand creep into the shower and grab the edge of the fabric separating him from the person on the other side that he was brought to his senses. The Hand made to pull back and Kyle yelled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oh oi…. This fic is going to be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid fucking Cartman.

Stan sat on the floor, unable to sit still, he was too worried about Kyle. He checked his watch and it read six-thirty-seven, Kyle had been in the shower for thirty-four minutes now. He stood up and made his way towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Kenny asked.  
“To check on Kyle.” He responded, walking into the hallway then down it.  
“Gay. you just want to shower with him!” Cartman yelled out to him, but he ignored him.  
When he reached the door he knocked gently.  
“Kyle? Are you okay in there?” He asked, pressing an ear up against the door.  
No response... He knocked again and asked the same question, which still brought upon no response.  
“Kyle? I’m.. I’m gonna come in okay?” Stan said, placing a hand on the knob, turning and pushing the door open.   
He entered and made his way to the tub/shower, he grasped the fabric of the shower curtain and made to pull back and Kyle was brought back to his senses. Immediately the scene of Stan finding out what he was doing flashed before his eyes.  
“Don’t!” Kyle yelled out, pulling his knees to his chest incase the person did pull the shower curtain back, as if the blood wouldn’t be enough evidence.  
“Sorry…” Stan said from the other side of the shower curtain, pulling his hand back down to his side.   
“You just didn’t answer and you’ve been in there for half an hour, I got worried.”  
“Well, I’m fine, you can go now.” Kyle slurred.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t sound it…”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“And you don’t want me to join you?” Stan smirked.  
“No!” Kyle yelled, sounding disgusted, which made Stan frown.  
“Why not? Do you not love me anymore?” Stan asked and Kyle sighed, placing the box cutter on the ledge of the bathtub.   
“No, I… umm…”  
“What?”   
“I just,”  
“You just what? Don’t want to be with-”   
At that moment the box cutter had slipped off of the edge of the bathtub and fell to the ground with a clatter, Kyle flinched then cringed while Stan stopped speaking and stared down at it, at a loss for words.   
“Kyle…” He said, bending over and picking it up.  
“It’s not what you think!” Kyle yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want this to be the way Stan found out, but before he could think of an excuse as to why he had a box cutter in the shower with him (Something to do with shaving? Lol idk) the curtain was pulled back and Stan saw Kyle in all his naked glory, blood swirling around the bottom of the tub and rushing to the drain.  
“Oh my God.” Stan said, and he pulled Kyle’s legs back, who didn’t resist.  
“Oh my God!” He yelled this time, looking like he might be sick as he looked over Kyle’s cuts.   
“What’s going on in there?” Kenny’s voice came from the hallway.  
“Are you two fags trying to shower together? I knew it!” Cartman said, disgusted.  
Both Kyle and Stan were at a loss for words, and both stood/sat frozen in time, staring at each other in shock, Stan’s arm soaked from putting it in the water.  
“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked, standing in the doorway, waiting patiently for an answer.  
“What? What are you staring at?” He asked again, and Cartman pushed him aside and began to step in. Kyle immediately pulled the curtain closed just as Cartman would have gotten in his line of view.  
“What’s wrong? I don’t… Stan, where did you get that?” Cartman asked, looking down at Stan’s hand and seeing the box cutter.  
“I…” He started, and Kyle began sobbing loudly from behind the curtain.  
“What’s going on?!” Ike said, pushing past Kenny and making his way into the already crowded bathroom.  
“Kyle’s been… using this,” Stan says, holding up the box cutter. “To cut himself.” Stan finished, and Kyle began sobbing louder.  
“What?” Ike said, close to ripping the shower curtain back to assess the damage done by his brother to himself.   
“Kyle is that true?” Ike asked, twisting his left hand in his right.   
“No… no…” Kyle thought he’d say, and when the hand on the curtain began to pull back Kyle practically screamed with terror. “Fucking stop!”   
“What? Oh, sorry. I just… you didn’t answer me, so I… I just thought I’d come in and make sure you were alright.”  
“I’m fine!” Kyle said, cringing at how similar the situation was to the one in his head. He held the box cutter tight in his hand, imagining it falling from the edge of the tub and into Stan’s line of view. Would Stan think he was a freak?   
...No… Stan loved him too much to think that. And Kyle was sure that he loved Stan too much to ever think that about him either.  
“Okay.” Stan said, hand still hovering around the fabric of the curtain.   
“Alright, you’ve checked on me, you can go now.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to join you?” Stan said and Kyle was really starting to freak out now. He’s gonna find out! He thought as he continued to hold the box cutter as if it were a life line.   
“No way!” Kyle yelled and Stan frowned, which Kyle couldn’t see but if he could, he’d be freaking out even more.  
“Why haven’t you been affectionate with me lately? Does it have anything to do with why you’ve been losing weight?” Stan asked, and Kyle let out a shaky sigh.  
“No, those two things have nothing to do with each other.”  
“Kyle, be honest with me…”  
“What?” Kyle asked, getting a little annoyed that Stan wasn’t fucking off.  
“Do you think you’re... Uhm... fat? Me and Kenny were talking and-” Stan muttered the ‘fat’ part, but Kyle heard it none-the-less.  
“No! Now leave! God, why would you even ask such a stupid question? I’m not some teenage girl!” Kyle shouts and Stan lets out a breath.   
“Yeah, you’re right..., but… I… I love you, okay?”  
“I love you too, now go!” Kyle said and tears filled his eyes. Of course Stan thought he didn’t love him anymore. He knew that’s what he was thinking when he said ‘I love you’, and of course, Kyle had to say it back in some snarky tone. Now he must really think I hate him.  
Kyle sighed, both in frustration and relief when he heard the door shut. He got up and turned the water off and wrapped the black towel he had picked out around his waist. He had grabbed a black one just incase the blood seeped through.  
He dried himself off and cleaned the mirror off so he could look at his reflection again. He turned to the side and poked at his stomach, then sucked in as much as he could. He thought he looked a whole lot better like that, and he wished he didn’t have to suck in to look even a little acceptable by society's weight standards. He let out a shaky breath and tried to hold back tears. He’d lost weight, yet, he was still huge. He remembered back when he was fourteen and weighed one-hundred-and-six pounds, but he couldn’t remember anything near one-hundred pounds being this… big.   
The tears he had been holding back began to fall down his face, mixing with the water dripping down his profile from his wet hair.  
“Why?” He whispered, suddenly feeling the urge to cut again, but he settled for scratching at the fresh wounds on his legs instead.   
Blood began to pool inside the cuts and as Kyle sobbed as quietly as his vocal cords would allow. He thought back to what Stan had said to him: ‘Do you think you… uhm… fat?’ he asked.  
“Yes!” Kyle cried out, then put his back against the door and slid down it to the floor.   
He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He sobbed loudly, and the boys stopped talking about what might be wrong with Kyle and listened to the commotion going on just down the hallway from Kyle’s room.  
“What’s that sound?” Cartman asked, confused.   
“It sounds like crying…” Kenny said, pulling himself off the floor.   
“It must be Kyle…” Said Stan.  
“What did you say to him?!” Ike accused, hopping off the bed and making his way over to the computer chair Stan had turned away from the desk and sat in.  
“I didn’t say anything to him, just that I love him!”  
“Sure.” Ike said, sounding a bit miffed.  
“I did! I swear to God.” Stan said, pushing himself away from Ike and standing up “I’m going to check on him.” Kenny said, already up from before and walking towards the door.  
“Me too.” Said Ike  
“I guess I’ll go too, even though he doesn’t deserve my comfort.”   
Stan made his way to the door with everyone else but Ike stopped him when he was half way out the door. “I think you’ve done enough.” The ten year old said.  
“I’m telling you, I didn’t do anything!” Stan yelled, pushing past him with his brute strength, a little mad when he did so.  
Ike fell to the ground and bashed his head off of the door frame, Wincing as he pulled his head away from it.  
“Oh my Gosh, I’m so sorry, Ike, are you okay?”  
“Yeah…” He said, and Stan offered a hand out to him. Ike accepted and put his hand in Stans, who pulled him up carefully.  
“I’m sorry too, I was probably overreacting and made you mad… sorry for accusing you… that is, if you really didn’t do anything.”   
“It’s fine.” Stan said, ignoring the last part and walking over to where the other boys were already stationed at the bathroom door.  
“Kyle, can you just open the door?”  
“No. I need to get dressed first.”  
“Okay, but you’ll talk to us then, right?”  
“No. It’s none of your business.”  
“Kyle, come on.”  
“No, leave me the fuck alone, can’t we ever have fun at any of these stupid sleepovers?”  
“Sorry…” Kenny said, and Kyle banged his head off of the door as hard as he could.  
“Don’t apologize.” Kyle said, getting up and putting his clothes on, as he was already dry from before (all but his hair).  
“Okay, sor- I mean, yeah, I won’t.”  
They waited outside the door for a good three minutes before Kyle pulled open the door slowly, revealing the curly haired, red-eyed teen.   
“Kyle, I know I already asked, but why were you crying?”  
“And I already said it’s none of your business.” Kyle responded, annoyed.  
“Did you and Stan get in a fight?” Kenny asked  
“Oho, trouble in paradise?”  
“Shut up Cartman.” Stan, Kenny and Kyle said in unison, Kyle sounding a little more on edge than the rest of them.  
“Well So-rry.” Cartman pouted, crossing his arms. “It was just a joke.”  
“Well it wasn’t fucking funny, now was it?” Kyle said, pushing past them all and walked to his room, box cutter hidden securely in his front pocket “Kyle, wait.” Ike said, walking over then ahead of him.  
“Please, it’s best to talk about these things, and if you and Stan did get in a fight, it’s-”  
“We didn’t get in a fight.” Kyle said, going ahead of him again and walking into his room.   
“Then what happened? You really do need to talk about these things. I’m your brother, if you want, we can ask these guys to go down to the basement for a few minutes, if that would make you more-”   
Kyle let out a grunt and laid down on the bed. “No, it’s…”  
The rest of the group stalked in just as he said that, and all took their respective seats, Eric on the bed, Kenny on the floor and Stan in the computer bed, while Ike chose to stand near the door.   
“It’s just…” Kyle started, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so. “I hate myself so much, you know? And… I was just looking in the mirror and thought… I thought…”  
“What?” Ike asked, going and taking a seat on the bed next to Kyle.  
“Nothing. It’s… not important.”  
“Sure it is! What did you think?” Kenny asked, fidgeting with his hands, he thought he already knew the answer, based on Kyle’s recent eating habits and the comment he had made two months ago.  
“Nothing, can we just, watch the movie my mom rented on demand?”  
Stan let out a sigh, cringing internally at himself when Kyle stared over at him, looking like Stan had just done something terrible.  
“Sure, let’s.” Said Ike, picking up the remote and pressing play on the already loaded movie. “Avatar four, huh? That’s the movie mom chose to rent?” He said, cringing. “The Avatar series is good, Ike.” Said Cartman, laughing a little. “Whatever you say… but my bedtime is before when this movie will end and I’ve got homework due on monday, so I best go do that.” He said, taking the opportunity to leave before the movie started. After two and a half hours (I have no idea how long Avatar four will be as it will be in 2025, December 19th ((and this story takes place in January 2026)), so let’s just say two hours and a half, like the first one) Kyle was starting to feel tired, but it was only nine-fifty-nine, so he refrained from telling anyone about his sleepiness… Even though it was because he stayed up until three in the morning the previous night studying, then couldn’t fall asleep until four in the morning. Though no matter how tired he was, he was never able to fall asleep at night, and for some reason he’d been tired during the day (Yes, he took naps) and wasn’t able to fall asleep until late in the night (early morning). It’s not like he was napping for long, so he didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep. Thinking about it now, he should probably tell his parents, as it had been happening for a good month and a half or so.  
“What should we do now?”   
“I’m hungry.” Kyle said, placing a hand on his stomach, which ached with hunger. He thought he’d actually keep something down this time...  
“Of course your hungry, you fat tub of lard.” Kenny jokes, sitting up off the floor and poking Eric, who was closest to the end of the bed, in the stomach.  
“Eh! I didn’t say that, Kyle did.”   
“Oh, well-” Kenny stopped when a sob echoed through the room, He stood up and looked at Kyle, who had unshed tears in his eyes. Kenny and Stan exchanged a glance and Eric looked thoroughly uncomfortable.   
“Kyle,” Stan said, getting up off the computer chair which was facing the TV in Kyle’s room and making his way to the bed. It was a queen, but with Eric’s size it took him sitting up for there to be enough space on the bed for Stan to sit down next to Kyle’s sprawled-out-on-the-bed body, even though Kyle was fairly small now-a-days. “It’s okay, Kenny wasn’t talking to you, he thought it was Eric.”  
“Yeah.” Said Kenny.  
“That doesn’t make it any better you assholes!” Eric shouts, angered.  
“No! You’re right, it’s not any better!” Kyle also shouts, getting up and sobbing into Stan’s shoulder as Stan hugged him tenderly.  
“You all think I’m fat anyway, so why does it matter who you were talking to?”  
“We don’t think your fat, your definitely the opposite.” Kenny said and Stan said ‘yes’ in agreement.  
“Is that what you losing weight has been about?” Eric asked, a little disgusted by the thought.  
Kyle let out another loud sob and buried himself deeper into Stan.   
“I gained two pounds” He said, his voice muffled in Stans clothes.   
“What?” Stan asked and Kyle pulled his head out of Stans shoulder.  
“I said: ‘I gained two pounds’.”   
“Oh… Is that… a bad thing in your eyes?”  
Yes! Kyle wanted to shout out, but refrained from doing so.  
“I don’t know…” Kyle said, wishing he could just tell Stan the truth.  
“Kyle…” Kenny said, taking a seat on the bed.   
“I’m sorry.” Kyle says.  
“For what?” Stan asks, confused.  
“For being such a bad friend… ever since the incident.”   
“It’s okay, and you haven’t been a bad friend, if anything we have been, for not realizing there was something going on sooner,   
I’ve had my suspicions for quite some time, but-”  
“About what?” Kyle interrupted, sounding a bit dumbfounded.   
“About your, you know, eating dis-”  
“Don’t even finish that sentence Kenny, I do NOT have an eating disorder.”  
“Then why haven’t you been eating then?” Asked Stan, brushing a hand through Kyle’s thick, curly hair.   
“I just wasn’t hungry after what happened to me, you know that, and, lately I have been eating. Ever since I passed out!” Kyle said and Eric snorted. “We all know it started before you got raped.” He said, picking at the dirt under his nails.  
“Shut up Cartman, that’s not true, and like I said before; I have been eating lately!” Kyle said angrily  
“Well, that’s true.” Eric said, flipping his hand around and staring at his nails.  
“See? It’s nothing.”  
“Hmm, okay Kyle,” Kenny said, deflated looking. “But if you need to talk to anyone about anything, we’re always here.” he told him.  
“Sure, but I don’t have a problem, and I won’t.”  
“Kyle…” Stan said as Kyle buried himself into his sweater again, still hiccuping and letting out little sobs here and there. That was enough confirmation for Kenny. He knew Kyle must have had an eating disorder, be it anorexia or bulimia like the time he caught him in the bathroom with the little what he now practically knew to be teeth marks on his knuckles, or even both. Why else would he cry about something like that and accuse them all of thinking he was ‘fat’ when he was clearly underweight. If he starved himself anymore, he’d look like the poster child for anorexia, or with the small for the moment thigh gap he was sporting, Eugenia Cooney. His thighs didn’t touch at all!  
Kyle lifted his head and looked at Stan “It’s the truth! Don’t say my name like it’s not!”  
“Okay, but…”  
“But what?”  
“Nothing.” Stan said, dropping his gaze from Kyle.  
“But what?!” Kyle yelled in his face, making Stan growl with frustration as he wiped the spittle off of his face.  
“God, I don’t know Kyle, maybe it’s the fact that you have been eating less in the past few months, and let’s not forget the day I came to your house and you’d been on the treadmill for two hours!” He was on the verge of yelling.  
“I already told you-”  
“That it’s normal?”   
“Yes.” Kyle said, sticking his nose up in the air.  
“Really? Because I looked it up you know, the other week, because I’ve been worried about you for a while now.”  
“So? What?”  
“It said the average time a WEEK is one-and-fifty minutes, and that’s if it’s moderately-intense.” Stan said.  
“And what if that was for the whole week? Hmm.”  
“Well, you were sprinting, and the normal time for vigorously-intense exercise on a treadmill, again, per WEEK is seventy-five minutes if you want to maintain your current weight.”  
“So it was an extra forty-five extra minutes, who cares?” Kyle said, squirming uncomfortably in Stans lap.  
“Kyle, do you really expect me to believe that was the only time you did that week?”  
“Yes! Because it was!”  
“Either way, the doctor said you lost weight at a fast pace, and that you’d have to be exercising a lot.”  
“Shut up!” Kyle yelled once again in his face, though this time his mouth was dry, due to the confrontation.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I… You’re accusing me of something that’s not true… just… stop.”  
“Kyle, it’s not an accusation, I’m-- we’re-- just worried about you.”  
“I’m not, starve for all I care.” Eric said and Stan and Kenny shot him a look of pure anger.   
“Do you guys really think I’m stupid enough to starve myself?” Kyle asked them, laughing a little and putting his hand under Stan shirt and stroking his four-pack.   
“Well…” Kenny and Stan both said.  
“Yes.” Said Eric, earning two more dirty looks.  
“Well, I’m not.” He explained, turning his head to the side and resting it against Stan’s chest.  
“Okay, let’s just stop talking about it.” Stan said, pulling his hand down and putting them in Kyle’s pants to comfort him by stroking his thighs, as Kyle was wearing baggy sweat pants that he had put one of his mother’s hair elastics around extra fabric to keep them for falling down, like how he had to put his own holes in his belts to stay tight around his ever-thinning waist.  
“Yeah, lets.”   
“So what do you assholes want to do, now that we’re out of that cringey conversation?” Said Eric.  
“I dunno, you got any good games for your Xbox one X?”   
“I’ve got three NBA games, a few horror games, like-”  
“You hate horror, you’re a big wuss when it comes to that stuff.” Stan said, smiling and still stroking Kyle’s leg under the layer of clothes while Kyle’s hand was still under Stan’s shirt (They were sitting on the end of the bed, facing away from their friends, so Kenny and Eric couldn’t see them).  
“Like: Resident evil 8: Biohazard, Blair witch 2 and Outlast two.” Kyle finished  
“Blair witch is lame, isn’t it like, from two years ago?” Said Eric.  
“Yeah.” Said Kyle.   
“And the other games aren’t any better, I mean who wants to play NBA when they could just go outside and shoot some hoops themselves?”  
“Number one: it’s ten o’clock at night, number two: It’s freezing, and number 3: You-”  
“Can it, I didn’t mean now.”  
“Up yours, Cartman.”  
“Whatever… what other games do you have?”  
“Destiny 3, Mortal kombat twelve and Cyberpunk two-thousand-seventy-seven.”  
“Again lame, Cyberpunk two-thousand-seventy-seven is from five years ago.”  
“So, don’t play it, God Eric, just shut up.”  
“Your an ugly son-of-a-bitch Kahl.”  
“No need to tell me what I already know.” He said, his angry flame going out.  
“He didn’t mean that.” Stan said, putting his free hand on Kyle’s head.  
“Yes I-”   
“ANYWAY-- I think we should play Mortal kombat twelve, since it’s a four player game.” Stan cuts him off  
“Sounds good to me.” Says Kenny.  
“Fine.” Says Eric.  
“Okay.” Says Kyle.  
Eric got up and searched through Kyle’s massive pile of games until he found Mortal Kombat twelve, then he opened it and put it in the xbox one x. He grabbed all the controllers and turned around, ready to hand them out when he saw both Kyle and Stan with there hands on each others body parts and he physically had to hold back a gasp from escaping his lips. “Just how gay can you two get?”  
“Oh shut up, there in love.” Kenny said, getting up to see what was going on.  
“It’s disgusting, not that I have a problem with gays... “  
“You clearly do. And anyway, I totally ship it.”  
“Ship it?” Stan, Eric, and Kyle all said at once.  
“I had a girlfriend who explained it refers to putting two people in a relationship or just loving a relationship.”  
“Oh? Why did she know what that means?” Asked Eric  
“Said she wrote and read gay fanfictions or something, apparently everyone called it ‘shipping’...”  
He looked around the room and saw the blank stares he was getting. “Gay fanfiction?” Asked Stan  
“Remember the asian girls who SHIPPED Tweek and Craig?”  
“Yeah.” Said Kyle.  
“Well, it’s like that, but stories, and it’s usually based off of a TV show or book or something.”  
“Oh?”  
“MAN. Can we stop talking about gays?”  
“I thought you didn’t have a problem, Mr. Disgusted.”   
“Shut up, let’s just play.”  
“Fine.” Said Kyle, as Eric pushed the controller in his direction and he pulled his hand out from under Stan’s shirt to grab it.  
“Alrighty then.” Said Stan, also grabbing a controller from Eric.  
Last was Kenny, who tried to bend over and kiss Eric’s hand when he handed it to him.  
“Gah! Fuck off!” He practically screamed, throwing the second to last controller at him, leaving Himself with the black and blue patterned one.  
“Come on guys.” Stan said, pulling his hand out of Kyle’s pants, but not before he stroked his cock teasingly.  
“If you do that one more time, these asswipes are gonna have to go to the basement for the rest of the night so you and me can have some alone time.” Said Kyle, smirking and haven already forgotten about the nights previous events, even though he still had tears and snot smeared across his face from sobbing.  
“Gross.” Said Eric.  
“Your gross.” They all but Eric said in unison, then laughed at the coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I’ve sunken to a whole new low…   
Next chapter contains some more hurt/comfort, when Kyle has a nightmare about the incident while the boys are sleeping over.   
This isn’t his first nightmare, and the boys realize he’s been struggling with it since it happened… ;-; Poor Kyle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank Smooth_Blue from Wattpad for pointing out that Jewish people do not eat pork, apparently it’s a sin… Sorry Kyle, Shiela, Ike and Gerald, for forcing you to eat pork.

It was one in the morning by the time Sheila had come into Kyle’s room and told the boys to turn off the console and get the hell to bed. They listened to Kyle’s mother and turned the game system off and took their respective spots around the room where they would sleep.  
“Good night Kinny, good night fags.” You can guess who said that.  
“I hate you with every inch of my being, Cartman.” Responded Kyle.  
“I hope you die a painful death, preferably with a ten-inch dildo up your ass.”  
“Well I hope you-”  
“Guys, just go to bed. God.” Stan said, crawling into Kyle’s bed and snuggling up to him while Eric let himself slide to the floor and onto the singles air mattress beside them (Kenny slept on a singles air mattress as well, but it was at the foot of the bed instead of beside it). Kenny got up from the air mattress Cartman was sleeping on, which he had previously been sitting on to play Mortal kombat twelve and turned off the lamp on Kyle’s nightstand, plunging the room into complete darkness.  
“G’night.” Kenny said, yawning.  
Stan gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “Good night babe.” Stan said, but Kyle didn’t reply. He was too worried as to what would happen if he fell asleep. It didn’t happen every night, but nine times out of ten, he had nightmares about when he got raped.  
It never ceased to make him feel inferior, dirty, and disgusting.

....

Some hours had passed since the boys were told to go to bed. Kyle raised his arm into the air in front of his face and his fit bit automatically lit up. It read three-thirty-two. He’d been playing a game on his phone, but had since quit, his eyes kept drooping as he would drop his phone onto the covers above his body. Maybe I won’t have any nightmares. he hoped as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep (He hadn’t slept much the night prior either, he was too busy studying).   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyle was laying on the bed all alone in the room but for Stan, who was making out with him tenderly.  
“I love you Kyle.” Stan said, closing his arms around him.  
“I love you too, babe.” Said Kyle, as Stan put his hands down his pants, causing Kyle to whimper.   
“Be a good boy and shush.” Said a voice that wasn’t Stan’s, though he had seen Stan’s lips move when the voice talked.  
“What did you say?” Kyle asked, suddenly scared.  
“You know Kyle,” Said Stan with his own voice, and Kyle began to feel a little more at ease.  
“W-What?” He asked, trying not to remember Murph saying the exact same words to him that Stan had previously said.  
“I love your body. It’s beautiful, nice slim waist, and look at the curve of that back.” Stan said with the voice that wasn’t his own again.  
“Stop…” Kyle said, pulling himself away from Stan’s grasp.  
“Come here.” Stan said, forcing himself on top of Kyle.  
“Stop!” Kyle screamed and suddenly Stan’s split into two and his looks began to morph.   
Suddenly it was Connor and Murph who were on their hands and knees before him.  
“No!” Kyle screamed again, trying to squirm out of his their grasps.  
“Be a good boy Kyle.”   
“Stop!”  
“Shhh.” They said, undoing their pants with one hand and his own with their two free hands..  
“No! No, no no no!” Kyle shouts as Murph flips him over and sticks his cock in Kyle’s entrance and Connor moves closer to Kyle’s head, dick out, waiting to be sucked off.  
“Get off of me!”  
“Kyle!” Murph yelled in a strange voice.  
“Kyle!” Connor screamed, also in in a strange voice.  
“Stop!”  
“Kyle!” They both yelled together, but it was Stan’s voice coming from their mouths.  
Kyle could feel his whole body being shaken by some outside force and suddenly he was awakened, trembling and in a cold sweat.  
He saw Stan’s face beside him and when he shot up Kenny and Eric’s face and body near the bed. The lamp was on the first setting when you turned it on, the dimmest setting there was, so it was kind of hard to see.  
“Kyle… are you okay?” Kenny asked, taking a seat on the bed.  
“I’m fine.” Said Kyle, as Stan grabbed some Kleenex® from the bedside table and began dabbing at the sweat on Kyle’s face.  
“You don’t need to do that.” Said Kyle, but let him continue anyway.  
“Where you having a nightmare about when you got raped?” Said Eric, which earned him two exasperated looks from Kenny and Stan.  
“Uhum… what gave you that impression?”  
“You were screaming ‘stop, no’ and the most obvious, ‘get off of me’.” Said Eric, no one seeing the look of sympathy in his eyes.  
“I guess there’s no point in trying to hide it, so, yeah, I was having a nightmare about that.” Said Kyle, tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
“How often do you have these nightmares Kyle?” Asked Stan, causing Kyle to shift uncomfortably in his bed.  
“Ugh, just tonight.” Said Kyle, and there was a knock on the door.  
“Kyle, bubalah? Did you have another nightmare?” Sheila asked from the other side of the door.  
“I’m fine ma, really, you can go back to bed.” Kyle responded.  
“Alright, but if you need me, just come get me. If the boys are up, talk to them, they love you too bubby.” Especially Stan. She added in her head.  
“Alright, ma.” Kyle said, face turning red with embarrassment  
“Doesn’t sound like it was just tonight.” Said Stan, stroking Kyle’s hair with his hand now.  
“Fine, it’s almost every night, that’s why I haven’t gone to any sleepovers lately…” He said, ashamed.  
“Oh, Kyle,” Stan started, hugging him close to his body. “You shouldn’t be so ashamed, we’re here to help. Like your mom said, we love you.” He finished, and surprisingly Eric didn’t say a word. Maybe because deep, deep down he too loved Kyle as a friend too (Sorry Kyman shippers). Kyle felt the fresh bruises on his ribs throb with pain as Stan hugged him (Courtesy of Marc, Turner and Aaron, who had taken turns kicking him in the ribs and stomach) and pushed Stan off of himself a little. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Kyle said, wincing and rubbing his prominent ribs.  
“Did you get beat up again?” Asked Stan.  
“N-No. And I told you, I never got beat up in the first place.”  
“That bruise on your neck said otherwise.”   
“I told you it was from something else.”  
“And never specified what it was.”  
“Because it’s none of your business.”  
“I think it is my business, after ah-”  
“Guys… stop fighting...” Said Kenny, hating it when people in a relationship faught, or when people just fought in general, for it reminded him too much of his parents.  
“We weren’t fighting!” They yelled back in unison.  
“Sure, just… stop.” He said.  
“Fine, can we all go back to bed now?”  
“Are you sure you’re alright, babe?”  
“Yes…” Kyle said and Stan leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips.  
“Gag me.” Eric muttered and crawled back under the covers of Kyle’s old comforter on the air mattress.  
Kenny followed suite and Stan turned off the light on the bedside table, and in the dark the numbers on Kyle’s alarm clock illuminated the room. It was four-forty-seven in the morning. Kyle sighed and turned to face Stan in bed, while Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s beaten up and thin torso.  
“I love you.” He said and even though Stan couldn’t see it, Kyle’s face lit up at the words   
“I love you too.” Kyle replied.  
“Will you two go to bed already? We get it, you’re super in love with each other. Just…” A yawn could be heard throughout the room as Eric paused. “Shut it already.” He finished, wiping his eyes and pulling the covers over his head as Kyle and Stan began making out as loudly as they could.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning everyone but kyle, who pretended to sleep in ate breakfast eagerly and left the same, except Stan, who decided to stay the day and then night again with Kyle, with the permission of his parent’s of course. They had been less than accepting at first, but when he told his mother (Quietly, as to not make Kyle any more embarrassed about it than he already was) that he had just learned of Kyle having nightmares and such, she and his father had agreed that one more night at Kyle’s wouldn’t hurt. 

“Kyle, do you want some leftover pizza from last night? You must be hungry, since you didn’t have breakfast” Sheila said, grabbing the box full of pizza from the fridge. “I’m not all that hungry ma.” Said Kyle and Sheila stared at him expectedly. “Bubblah, you’ve been doing great these past few weeks, and-”   
“Mom! I’m just not hungry, okay? Jeez.”  
Sheila looked at him for a moment more before turning around again   
“Ike! Lunch!” She yelled, and Ike came barreling down the stairs a few seconds later and passed Kyle by as Kyle made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where Stan was sitting watching TV.  
“Not hungry, huh?” Stan said, curling his arms around Kyle as he sat down beside him  
“Listen, it’s not that-”  
“I didn’t mean it like that Kyle, I was just posing it more of a statement really.”  
“Oh, okay…” Kyle mumbled, resting his head on Stan’s shoulder.   
They sat there comfortably for about half an hour before Kyle’s dad made it down the stairs from his office.  
“Kyle? What on earth are you doing?”   
Kyle twisted his head up to look at his dad and noticed the look of disgust on his face. To be completely honest, he had forgotten where he was.   
“Nothing, just, cuddling with my best friend.” He admitted less than truthfully.  
“Well don’t.” He said impatiently. He loved his son, but God sometimes he was thick. ‘Cuddling’ with his best friend. Who does that?   
Kyle looked down at his hands, clearly ashamed as Stan removed his arms from around him.  
“I need to go to the bathroom.” He said once his father disappeared into the basement.  
“‘K.” Stan hummed, not taking his eyes off of the TV.  
Kyle slowly made his way up the stairs, then rummaged around in his closet for his self-harm box. Silent tears fell down his face as he pulled out the jagged piece of glass from the cup that he had smashed a few weeks ago then buried the box back under layers of clothes.  
“Why am I so upset?” He muttered to himself, making his way to the bathroom.  
Because you’re a pussy, you dirty pig. He thought to himself, making more tears spill down his face. He wished he could say it wasn’t true, but it was. It clearly was.   
Once in the bathroom he grabbed the roll of toilet paper and went to work on his legs.  
He tsked as his legs seared like they were burning from all the cuts. He had wads of toilet paper covered in blood sitting on the counter and more in his hands as he collected the blood that flowed down his legs. He was beginning to feel dizzy as he dabbed at his legs gently.   
When his legs finally stopped bleeding he put all the toilet paper in the toilet and was about to flush when suddenly there was a knock at the door “Kyle, I don’t know what you’re doing in there, but I’ve been waiting to shower now for twenty minutes now!” Came Ike’s voice from the other side of the door.  
“Sorry!” Kyle shouted with a fake laugh at the end. He sprayed some febreeze™ around the room to make it seem like he was taking a shit, tucked the blood stained glass in his back pocket and made his way out of the bathroom. “Thank you. Fucking finally.” Ike said with an edge of joking in his voice before he saw Kyle’s face. “Hey, what- what’s wrong?” He asked cautiously.  
“Nothing, go have your shower.”   
“Seriously? You can tell-”  
“Ike, really, just… leave me alone.”  
“Fine, but you know if you need anything--”  
“I’ll talk to Stan if I’m hurt. Not my little brother.”  
“Sounds like you two ARE a couple.”  
Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “Whatever.” He said, making his way down the stairs and back to Stan’s side. “What took you so long?” He asked, looking over him.   
“I was just taking a dump is all.”  
“Oh.” Stan said, watching his facial features. He noticed Kyle’s eyes were red and puffy, but didn’t say anything about it, instead, he said “Let’s go to your room.”   
“I’m not in the mood, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”   
Disappointed, as that’s what he was suggesting he lawled his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “I wasn’t saying that, I just think we should go to your room, so we can cuddle and-” Stan was cut off by the sound of stomping coming down the stairs at a quick pace. “Kyle!” Ike yelled out, and his mother came out of the kitchen where she was working on her laptop to see what all the commotion was about.  
“Yeah?” Kyle asked, then his eyes widened in shock.   
He forgot to flush the toilet.   
“What’s with all the blood covered toilet paper in the toilet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUH! What will happen next? >:3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, my bby. ;-;

Kyle stood up from his spot on the couch and faced Ike. “I had a nosebleed…” He explained calmly, and Ike eyed him suspiciously. “There was a lot of toilet paper in there, and a lot more blood.” He said, walking up to Kyle and staring at him blankly in the face. “Kyle, show me your arms.”   
“What?! You seriously think I’m-”  
“Show them to me.” He said and Kyle let out a long sigh. “Fine.” He says, rolling up each sleeve covering his arms, showing nothing but blank canvases in Kyle’s mind. “Thank God.” Ike said helplessly, and buried his face in Kyle’s slim, long neck.  
“Where did all that blood come from Kyle?”  
“I told you; my nose.”  
“There’s no way that much blood came from your nose. … Tell me,” He said, then leaned in a little “Was it from having anal sex with Stan?” He whisper-asked.   
Kyle gulped and looked at Stan, who simply stared back at him with an expressionless face. “Yes, if you must know.” He said, and went over to Stan. “Now if you don’t mind me and Stan were about to head up to my room.”  
“Really?” Stan asked, and Kyle looked down at him with a glare, then pulled him up.  
“Yes.” He said impatiently and dragged Stan up the stairs with him, leaving a bewildered looking Ike and Sheila behind them, especially Ike.   
When they got into Kyle’s room, Kyle let out a long sigh and flopped down on the bed. “We haven’t had sex in weeks Kyle. What’s going on?” Stan asked and a nervous laugh escaped Kyle’s lips “I uh… it really was a nosebleed.” Kyle said as Ike passed his room to get to the washroom.   
“Kyle,” Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb. “Please tell me you haven’t been cutting yourself, please.” He said, emphasizing the last ‘please’, and Kyle was silent for the remainder of time before Stan spoke again.  
“Kyle!” He yelled, and Kyle flinched.   
“No, I haven’t.” Kyle mumbled.   
“What?”  
“I haven’t!”   
“Then show me your entire body. Now.” Stan said and Kyle sat up.   
“No.” He said, glowering at Stan.  
“Please Kyle? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. So if you have nothing to hide…” He inquired, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.  
“Fine…” He mumbled, standing up and pulling his two sweaters then long sleeved shirt off (Kyle had been complaining about being cold lately, though the reason he wore two sweaters was to make him look a bit bigger (So people wouldn’t notice his weight loss)) and Stan cringed at the black and blue bruises and the prominence of Kyle’s ribs, collar bones, and hip bones. Kyle then fumbled with the belt (Which had hand-made holes in it) around his waist and pulled it through his pant-loops. He undid the button on his pants and pulled them down to his feet. Now in nothing but a pair of boxers, (pulled down so far that if he didn’t shave, his pubic hair would be showing) he said, “See? Nothing to hide.” And Stan raised an eyebrow. “Take off the boxers” Stan said, and Kyle let out another nervous laugh.   
“You just want to see my cock.”   
“No. I want to make sure you’re not harming yourself.” Says Stan, eyebrow still quirked.  
“Stan…” He said, and Stan took a step closer to him.  
“I’m just gonna lift your boxers up a bit, okay?” and Kyle took a step back “I’m not harming myself, that’s stupid. Just like all that eating disorder crap. I’m not some teenage girl whose parents just got divorced and is looking for a way to piss off her daddy.” Kyle said, backing up so far that he hit his bed with the back of his legs.   
“Fine, you don’t want to show me then don’t, but just know this means you’re not out of the woods yet.”  
“Stan, I’m not hurting myself! I swear!” Kyle shouts and Stan sees what he thinks is truth in Kyle’s big green eyes.   
“Okay, I believe you. But why don’t you like getting naked for me anymore?” Stan asked and Kyle’s mouth formed a long, thin line.   
“Because I only like doing it in the dark, you know that. You know I hate my-” Kyle stopped mid-sentence. “Nevermind.”   
“Hate your what?” Stan asked, eyeing him cautiously as he pulled his shirt back on.  
“Nevermind I said.”   
“But-”  
“It’s nothing, God, drop it Stan.” Kyle said in an angry tone.  
“And you wonder why we don’t have sex anymore.” Stan said, and Kyle’s paused, shirt still over his head and covering his face, which turned beet red.  
“I wasn’t wondering why… is… is it because you hate me or something?” Kyle said, tears pooling in his eyes as he pulled down his shirt to cover his torso and arms. Stan instantly felt the anger he felt at Kyle’s comment ebb away, leaving him with the feeling of guilt.  
“I- I didn’t mean that.” He said, taking two strides to get to kyle and wrap his arms around him carefully.   
“Yes you fucking did. I disgust you, don’t I?”  
“What? No! Not at all! I love you, you know that, you don’t disgust me.”  
“Then why would you say that?” Kyle asked, pushing Stan away as fat tears began spilling from his eyes.  
“Because I was mad.” Stan said, looking at the floor instead of the tear-stained face of his boyfriend. “And you know you’re the one who doesn’t want to have sex with me, therefore, I must be the one who’s unappealing, not you.” Said Stan, still staring at the ground.   
“Stan?” Kyle said with caution.   
“Yeah?” He replied  
“I’m sorry…”  
“For what?” Stan asked, confused.  
“The… the reason I haven’t been sleeping with you is because I…” He paused, sitting on the bed then letting out a choked sob. “Because I have been cutting myself.” He wept, putting his face in his hands.  
“You what?” Stan asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Kyle.  
“You heard me.” He said, and peeked up at Stan through a crack between his fingers.  
“C- Can I see?” He questioned nervously, placing a hand on Kyle’s boxers as Kyle nodded his head ‘yes’.   
He pulled them up and gasped at the damage on Kyle’s thighs. “Kyle…” He let out softly, as not to upset him further.   
“How long have you been doing this?” He asked, staring at the fat gashes on Kyle’s legs, some looking so fresh they must have been what caused the blood on the toilet paper that hadn’t been flushed down the toilet.  
“Since I got raped by those assholes.” He cried out, uncovering his face from his hands.   
“Oh yeah, the trial is this week, isn’t it?”   
“Thursday.” Kyle answered, he too staring down at his mangled thighs, He never noticed how the spaces of peach coloured skin were highly outnumbered to the spaces of pink, crimson, and brown/mahogany cuts, taking up almost all the space on his thighs. “Kyle, you know I have to tell your pare-”   
“No!” He shouted as quickly as he could, effectively cutting Stan off.  
“What? Kyle, you know I can’t just let you-”  
“I know, I know, but they’ll send me back to the mental institution.”  
“Back?” Stan asked, puzzled.  
“Remember; Mr. Hankey?”   
“Oh, yeah, I remember now.” Stan said, slowly caressing Kyle’s thighs, careful not to aggravate the cuts.  
“Please, Stan.” He said quietly, watching Stan’s big hand touch him.  
“Fine, I won’t tell your parents, but don’t think I’m gonna let you keep doing this to yourself.” He said and Kyle nodded in thanks.  
“I’ll be doing full body checks every day.” He said sternly and Kyle sighed.  
“Okay.”   
“And,” Stan said, smiling down at him, as if they weren’t talking about something super serious at the moment.  
“You have to give me a little something in return, and now that I know your little… ‘secret’... I don’t think you’ll have a problem with it.” He said, and Kyle closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about whether or not he wanted to have sex right now. “Fine” He said, waiting for Stan to make the first move. Stan smiled and Kyle let out a small laugh through his quiet and slow sobs. “You been holding it in this whole time Stan?” He asked as Stan undid his pants then practically ripped off his shirt. “Yeah, basically.” He replied, going for Kyles shirt. This time, Kyle went along with it, as Stan had just seen him with it off.  
Stan tore the shirt over Kyle’s head, then went for his boxers.  
“Ready?” Stan asked, and Kyle let out a small yes, feeling good about this, even though he had just revealed he had been cutting himself to Stan. Stan held his fingers up to Kyle’s mouth and instructed him to suck, watching as Kyle wrapped his mouth around his two fingers and swirled his tongue around them. Kyle closed his eyes as Stan pulled his fingers out of his mouth. “I’m going to put them in, okay?” He asked, and Kyle nodded, getting on his back and pulling his legs into his hands. He moaned softly as Stan inserted each finger carefully, wincing as they pushed against his walls. “That feels good, huh?” Says Stan, pushing his fingers in then pulling them nearly all the way out. “Y- Ngh, yes.” Kyle moaned out, wiping away the old stream of tears that had stained his face, as more started falling from his eyes. Stan didn’t seem to notice though, as he wasn’t sobbing anymore. After a few moments of this Kyle let out a soft sigh of frustration. “God Stan, put it in already.” He said, watching as Stan’s smile grew wider. “As you wish.” He said, pulling his fingers out and rubbing his erect cock against Kyle’s entrance, not putting it in yet, just teasing him.   
“Stan.” Kyle whispers and Stan decides he can’t wait any longer. He carefully pushes his penis inside Kyle and Kyle moans with pleasure as he starts thrusting in and out of him. “Stan!” Kyle moans out a few times throughout the five minutes Stan thrusts inside him until he cums inside Kyle. Stan watches pre-cum slowly slide out of Kyle’s thick, long penis. “I’m gonna cum.” He says as Ike walks out of the bathroom and down the hallway, hearing what Kyle had just said. “Fuck.” He groaned, picking up the pace so he didn’t have to hear anymore.   
“Then cum baby.” Stan said, pulling out of him then bending over and putting Kyle’s dick in his mouth.  
“I love you Stan.” He moaned and Stan began deep-throating Kyle’s penis until cum shot out of it and the warm liquid filled Stan’s mouth. Stan glanced around the room and spotted a towel sitting on the floor, he got up and spit into it. “I love you too.” he said, watching Kyle’s face light up as he huffed and puffed from the sex.  
“By the way, what have you been using to harm yourself?” He asked, and the smile on Kyle’s face returned to the frown he had been sporting a lot the past few months. “It’s in the closet,” He said. “Underneath all the clothes.” says Kyle as he gets up and begins putting his clothes on. Stan, still buck naked walks over to the closet and slides open the door, then rummages around underneath all the clothes for whatever Kyle might be using to harm himself. “What exactly am I looking for here?” Stan asks.  
“A box.” Kyle replies.  
“Jesus Christ, there’s a whole box?” Says Stan and Kyle’s frown returns. “Yes.” He says as Stan grabs hold of it. He holds the box up and peeks inside, and when he catches sight of the bloody objects inside he has to force himself not to sob aloud.   
“Kyle…” He says.  
“We just had sex for the first time in what, two months? Can you try to be a little more happy? God.” Kyle says and it’s Stan’s turn to frown.   
“Kyle, can you just explain why?”   
“Why I hurt myself?”  
“Why you hurt yourself, why you cut so goddamn deep, why you didn’t come to me… Just, why…”  
“Let’s see… because I’m worthless, disgusting, I got raped and it’s all my fault, I’m ugly, no matter how much I shower, and scrub at myself until my skin turns raw and red, I’ll always be dirty, and have been since those assholes had their way with me, I’m a faggot, I can’t do anything, I’m stupid, and worse of all I’m fa-...nevermind wiih that last one.” He said, and boy did saying all those things aloud feel so, so damn good to get off his chest.  
“Kyle you aren't any of those things, and the rape wasn’t your-”  
“I cut so deep because I deserve it, and I didn’t come to you because I knew you’d just sit there and say exactly what you just did.”  
“What?”  
“‘Kyle, you aren’t any of those things, the rape was not your fault, blah blah blah.’” He said and Stan licked his lips impatiently.  
“Okay, so what do you want me to do? Tell you you are all of those things? Agree with you when you’re making your\self feel horrible? No, I won’t do that, but I’m here to offer you support, because I love you…” He said and tears filled his eyes.  
“And I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry that I left you alone at that part, didn’t walk you home, If I had, then… then…” He let out a sob.  
“Stan…” Kyle muttered, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s not your fault, God, none of it was your fault. Have you been blaming yourself for this the whole time?” Kyle asked and Stan let out a very small ‘yes’.   
“Stan… Kyle said and Stan dropped the box on the floor and he too wrapped his arms around Kyle. “I’m sorry!” Stan said and Kyle pulled away. Looking at him now, he noticed the thin red lines that stood out against the white skin on Stan’s arms now that he was facing him.  
“Oh, my God.” He whispered, and a small smile appeared on Stan’s face. “I’m sorry about that too.” Stan muttered.   
“It’s okay, just… don’t do it anymore.” Kyle said, and Stan leaned in to kiss him on the lips  
“I won’t if you don’t.”  
“Deal, I love you.”   
“I love you more.”


End file.
